Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust
by Raiden131313
Summary: Emma and Co. are off to Neverland to save Henry. Along the way new romances are kindled old romances are tested the line between good and evil is fading and the fate of the realms hang in the balance. Neal/Baelfire and Hook sleeping curse on Emma who will awaken her? Captain Swan AND SwanFire Fic You decide the end!
1. Chapter 1

Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust

**_Prologue: We Have Our Heading._**

Together aboard_ The Jolly Roger_ Emma the Savior, Mary Margret Snow White, David Nolan Prince Charming, Captain Killian Jones 'Hook', Regina Mills the Evil Queen and Mr. Rumpelstiltskin Gold the Dark One, gathered around the white globe. As Gold pricked his finger at the tip of the orb to allow the magic that ran through his veins too produce a map, the others gathered in tighter.

A red silhouette of land appeared.

"Where is that?" Inquired Regina. "Where did they take Henry?"

Emma listened intently. "Neverland." Hook replied simply. Everyone exchanged glances. Emma and Hook proceeded to the helms wheel at the stern. Emma placed the silvery bean into Hook's hand. Only then did he throw it over the starboard bow, and into the blue mouth of Storybrooke's main bay. A massive whirlpool of blue mist opened just above the horizon. Each of them grabbed onto the aging ropes of the sturdy ship. Hook grabbed the wheel and turned the ship eight knots starboard. Towards the rapids of the portal.

"Who are we up against?" Shouted Prince Charming, over the sound of the accelerating tide as he clung to the ropes as well as his true love. "Who are Greg and Tamara?"

"They are merely pawns. Manipulated by far greater forces than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for." Replied Gold in the same raised tone.

"And who's that?" Emma questioned.

"Someone we all should fear." Gold stated nearly unintelligible to the others as _The Jolly Roger_'s bow dipped into the abyss that became a portal to another world.


	2. Welcome Aboard

**_Hope you all enjoy my first fanfiction as much as I enjoy writing it. this is in no way a short plot and involves a little, but not to much plot development. Chapter 4 has the kisses and stuff, but it won't get very sausy till chapter eight so keep reading._**

**_Chapter 1: Welcome Aboard._**

There was a flash of light and then there was nothing, but darkness. It took a minute for everyone's eyes adjust to the lack of light. However, it soon became clear that it wasn't completely dark. There was the fading light of a crescent moon at their backs and the promising light of the infinite heavens before them as they sailed across the mirror like waters. Almost all was silent. Apart from a slight breeze filling the sails and laps of sea water brushing the ships wooden sides.

"What now?"Emma asked. "I don't see any land and it was almost noon a couple seconds ago where did the sun go?"

"Haven't you heard the tale of Neverland, Swan?" Hook said tromping down from the platform. "Second star to the right and straight on till' morning."

He angled his Hook so that it pointed to the brightest star and then shifted it to the right.

"We point the ship in that direction, then wait for the sun to just peak over the Easter horizon and you'll be able to see it…Neverland." They all glanced at the eastern skies of the unnamed sea and studied the stars that rested there.

"So, we wait?" Regina asked impatiently.

"Yes. We wait." Responded Hook. Spinning on his heals to acknowledge her. "For now, you should all rest. There are hammocks and a couple beds below. Down the stairs first door on the left." He gestured to the stairs that lead to a door that leaked orange glow of lantern light. "I hope you all gain your sea legs or you're in for a rough night. I'll stay up and guide the ship."

Snow was the first to head below, followed by Charming and then reluctantly Regina. Gold strolled towards the bow trying to keep down what ever he had in his stomach, but to no avail releasing it's contence over the side of the ship and Emma proceeded back to the ship's helm where Hook presided.

"Aren't you going to rest up, Lass?" Hook inquired toward Emma as she sat on the railing of the helms platform.

"Not for a while. It's been an eventful day and I don't think I can sleep knowing Henry's out there with them. Are you going to get any rest?"

"No, I should stay at the helm. Besides, I couldn't sleep not with that crocodile on me' ship. It's odd, I spent more time than I care to recall trying to leave this place to kill Rumplestiltskin and here I am sailing back to its heart with him as my guest of honor."

"Thank you for doing this. Why did you come back?" He responded with another question.

"Well, back in Storybrooke, _why_ did you stop the trigger from destroying everything?"

Emma thought for a moment. "Because I care about the people there, and I couldn't just sit by and do nothing when someone needed my help.I worked with Regina we used our…Magic." The word didn't sit well on Emma's tongue. Hook remained silent for several moments.

"That doesn't answer my question, what made _you_ change _your_ mind?" Emma inquired again.

"About what?" Hook looked at Emma from the corner of his eye then shifted his attention back to the vast open waters.

"About helping us. You were coming back to give us the bean."

"Like I told you I needed reminding that I could care for someone other than myself. Someone needed my help once and I stood by and couldn't do anything to save them because I didn't have the power. This time I did. I had the bean, and I wasn't about to sit by and watch again so I turned around and came back. Besides what fun is a rum cellar without someone to share it with, Love." He threw a devilish half smirk in her direction.

Emma rolled her eyes, but pondered his words. Gold, who had stopped to glare at Hook and Hook who scowled back, proceeded down the staircase.

In that moment Emma began to walk below deck and stopped to throw back her comment. "The people that I've met these past months; I've seen their many different sides. I can now tell what their true intentions are, what side they're on. You though…I just can't figure out."

Hook smiled at this 'I am a complete mystery to her' he thought and that's just the way he liked it. It kept women guessing.

With that she went below. Emma scurried down a set of wooden stairs into a dark faded green hallway with a lantern glowing at the bottom of the stairs. She turned left to see a door open to a white cabin no smaller than a living room, with two wooden benches that look like they could have store room underneath, some wooden grades that also appeared to be larger on the inside, a line of shelves with a counter, a blue hammock, and two sets of bunk-beds.

Emma expected to find the other for passengers rocking to dreamland in the cloth hammocks, but instead she found them wide awake. Snow White and Charming sitting at a table with Gold opposite them. Regina was going through bags of fruit and supplies that had been thrown under one of the wooden bench near more cases and small crates. Regina brought over five apples and handed one to each of them, keeping one for herself. Silence crowded the room.

"How do you think the people of Storybrooke are doing?" Snow asked to no one in particular setting down her apple with wide eyes and a fearful face.

"I'm sure they're fine. They have other leaders. If not Belle then Ruby or Granny maybe even Ashley I mean Cindy or uh Cinderella." Emma reassured her.

"Everyone will be fine," Regina said without care. "Henry's the only one we need to be concerned about right now." Regina commented under her breath.

"Henry will be fine Regina. We'll find him before anything happens to him." Emma said placing a hand lightly on Regina's shoulder. "So, Gold who are we up against."

Gold who looked up from the table look green. Concentrating on something other than his nausea seemed to help his color. "His name is more feared then mine or Cora's. Some people believe he is the devil himself, Dearie." He paused.

"Who is that?" Charming wondered.

"Peter Pan." Gold said under his breath. A breeze tore through the cabin and took with it the flames of the lanterns near the deck doors. Snow, Prince Charming and Regina all grew tense.

"Peter Pan?" Emma scoffed skeptically. "Green hat. Little fairy on his shoulder, wooden swords army of little boys, Peter Pan? Really."

"No Emma. The tail you've heard in your world paint's him as a hero. In our world he's is the worst and darkest wielder of magic." Snow said in horror of her daughter's reaction.

"His skills pale that of my mother's in comparison. Even she feared the Shadow."Regina joined in.

"Maybe you should just tell me the whole story."

"Peter Pan wasn't originally from Neverland; he was once a normal human boy from Earth. Somewhere in England. I heard it once called Kensington. He was a happy person as far as anyone knew and the two people he loved more than anyone were his parent's. He trusted them, but they betrayed that trust." David Began.

Snow continued. "Supposedly Peter Pan was an illegitimate child the father stepped out on his wife with Pan's mother. The boy grew up in a simple home with his mother and the occasional visit from his father until he was no older than fifteen. However, it's said that the wife of Mr. Pan became suspicious of his proceedings. So she began having him investigated, followed. He discovered his wife was looking into his 'business'. Because of Peter's illegitimacy the father needed to be rid of the child so that no one would discover his adulterous act and revoke the fortune that he received from his wealthy wife. The mother and the father both agreed to put Peter up for adoption. Being fifteen he didn't understand why his parents were giving him up, the poor boy. They didn't want to tell him that he was illegitimate." Snow grew silent to mourn a parent and a child at odds.

Regina took over. "Eventually his questions were too many in number so he went to find his father to demand answers on why both his parents would walk away from him. He eventually found his father's home, but his wife was the one to answer the door. When he claimed to be the son of her husband she immediately understood the situation. She was the one that explained everything to Peter. Peter didn't stay to confront his father, instead he ran. I'm not quite sure where he ran to, but he found a mentor that taught him about magic and the realms beyond Earth. That mentor thought Peter would use his new abilities to aid people or to benefit others, but he used it to enact revenge on the parents that had revoked their love and abandoned him."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at his hands.

"How? What did he do to them?" Emma encouraged her to go on.

"He stole their shadows." Whispered Gold.

"How do you steal a shadow?" Emma asked.

"It's not very easily done." Heads turned to the door as Hook entered and said in the shadow of the wall. "It's the slowest, most painful form of torturous death anyone could ever perform on another. You'd have to be soulless to watch someone go through it."

"Okay, So, Peter Pan steals shadows how do we stop him and why does he want Henry?" Emma asked.

"Pan steals the boys from other world's not just Henry. He believes he is saving them from dishonest parents and doesn't trust adults. He calls them The Lost Ones and they're all trained to be deadly soldiers. As for why he wants Henry in particular I have no idea. As for stopping him, you can't, I spent at least 50 years trying. He stole his own shadow. He tore it from his body and lived. Taking away his shadow took away any slice of humanity the boy had left. He controls the Shadows and the bodies of which they are taken from. Some of The Lost Ones prove themselves loyal and are allowed to keep their shadows. The Shadows...they are just souls, literally untouchable, darkened and corrupted souls."

"So, then what's the plan?" Snow asked Emma almost hopelessly.

"Either we find Henry, Greg and Tamara on the island and stop them before Peter Pan finds them or we find wherever they are keeping Henry and bring him back. But for now we all need some rest."

Everyone turned to proceeded to rest for the night as Hook turned to return to the helm. when suddenly the ship shook, jerking them all to the east wall.

"All hands on deck!" Hook called from the stairs.

Everyone rushed toward the stairs up to the deck doors, rain water made the boards slick as they all clamored to see what they could do to keep the ship under control. The deck shifted left so Emma grabbed the nearest rope and continued to look to the sky. Upon reaching the deck the rest of our hero's looked to the sky to see a circle or clouds surrounding the ship, not just any clouds though a magic storm that surrounded only them. Immediately thinking it was Gold or Regina using magic for some reason Emma shouted over the wind to them-

"What have you done?!"

"We didn't do anything!" Regina claimed firmly.

"Neither of us did,Miss Swan look!" Emma followed Golds pointing finger to a shadow that circled the ship faster than the clouds.

"PAN!" Hook shouted.

"Hook can you get us out of this storm?!" Emma shouted to him over the wind bairly audible to even herself.

"I've out run many a storm this one is no different!" He looked to the sky. "Bring it on Pan!"

"We've got a problem!" Snow shouted from where she gripped the side of the ship's railing.

"What now?!" Regina complained.

"MERMAIDS and they don't look to happy to see us!" Snow screeched.

"Not mermaids, milady, SIRENS! Prince? Can you man the canon." Hook pointed toward the stern where a hand operated canon sat.

Charming took leaping bounds to the stern where he gripped the canon for dear life. Emma I need you help to load the canon. Emma worked her way to the edge of the stern where she helped charming lift a weighted ball into the canon. She took a step back to watch as her father aimed with persision despite the rocking of the boat landing on a tail of one of the sirens that wailed below.

"Nice shot, Mate!" Hook praised still at war with the wheel. However, one canon were not enough to more sirens surfaced and began to tare at the jolly rogers enchanted wood with their claws. Emma and Charming loaded the cannon while Regina, Gold and Snow attempted to ward off more shadows that had gathered in the air and began to attack the deck.

More canon fire, swish of arrows, swing of a sword the clang of a hook on the knots of the wheel the shots for one hero to the other and a plundering rain filled Emma's ears, but it didn't block out the scream of her mother who was knocked to the deck by a shadow that hovered over her. Emma sprinted toward the shadow as fast as she could without steady ground. She lunged for a sword that had been discarded many years ago. She raised that sword high and sliced through the shadow. She exchanged a quick glance and smile with her mother, extending a hand to pull her up. However, another shadow quickly followed the last, but unlike the last one it flew directly toward Emma. Losing her footing she stumbled and before she could grab a rail she was toppling over the edge of The Jolly Roger into a Siren filled Sea with the only sound chasing her being the cry of a mother. "EMMA!"


	3. A Pirate's Life For Me

**_Okay guys bear with me here I'm a chick that loves her fashion so Emma get's a costume change if you want to see the costume I described (- the coat i put on her.) I _****_made it my profile pic too._**

**_Chapter 2: A Pirate's Life for Me_**

Killian looked to see what Snow had shouted to Emma for. Not seeing Emma he frantically glanced around the deck. He searched the platform with his eyes and came up empty. His thoughts of Emma were only interrupted by his notice that his every growing battel with the wheel lessened and Pan and the clouds had disappeared. He let the wheel go and it hardly shifted the tides had gone nearly quite. The waves however, were still very large.

"David!" Snow shouted to her husband. "Emma fell!"

"David turned away from the canon and rushed to his wife to see where his daughter way drifting in the water nearly half a mile away now fighting off a group of sirens with all her strength.

Killian, Regina and Gold joined the worried parents at the rim of the boat.

"I'm going in after her!" Charming stripped himself of his jacket and prepared himself to jump of the edge of the roger.

"Wait," said Hook pulling charming down by the holster that was wrapped around him.

Charming turned on Hook and shoved him back. "My daughter is drowning I'm not going to wait!"

"Tie this around you so we can pull you back in." Hook said quickly.

Charming looked at the rope and didn't argue. He slipped it around him and handed on end to Snow. Charming stepped onto the edge of the boat and jumped, pushing off the edge of the Jolly Roger with all his might.

Emma kicked and splashed, taking on no hits from the sirens just a lot of water, her air supply was low, she was able to get her head above water to see her parents, Hook, Regina and Gold standing by the railing of the Jolly Roger pointing out at her. She kicked at the creatures some more, but soon they restrained her legs and arms. There were four of them now and Emma stood no chance. She clamped her mouth for as long as she could, but instinct made her suck in. Her breath drew in only water. Emma screeched a pain in her head so intense she wished she was dead. Her eyes felt swollen and her chest felt crushed, then she felt peace, there was light, and she was...happy, blissful even, as if all was right with the world.

Charming kicked his legs and swung his arms. Turning his head from side to side he swam with vigor. When he reached the sirens and the end of the rope he drew Emma's sword he had found on the deck and lashed out. 'ugh I hate sirens.' complained Charming. He was able to scare them away and swing his daughter into his arms until he had he against him. Shouting over the now calm night sea he said-

"Pull us in!"

With there combined effort Hook, Regina and Snow soon had Emma and Charming safely on deck. Charming laid her down and examined her pulse, then her breathing neither gave off signs of life.

"Gold, can you help her?!" Snow asked disjointedly.

Gold moved his hand over Emma. "Magic works differently here, if I tried I will just harm her worse."

"Move!" Said Hook suddenly. He knelt down next to Emma and examined her breathing as her father had.

"What are you doing?" Charming asked. Watch Hook as he removed his Hook.

"Saving her life." Killian had no idea how he was so calm, especially considering where he was.

Her tipped her head back and plugged her nose with his good hand and opened her her mouth with his stump of an arm. He drew in a breath and brought his lips to Emma's. Then he placed his hands above her heart and began applying a rapid pressure to her chest two inches in switching off between air way and chest pressure . After a minute she gasped and Hook continued pressing down.

"Why isn't any thing happening?" Snow cried from the safety of Charming's arms.

"Takes...a bit...of time...to...revive...someone...Milady" He said between presses.

After about three minutes of gasping, pressing and air being force into her lungs Emma lurched forward with a jerk , able to get to her knees and empty the contents of her stomach which was now mostly water into a barrel.

"There you go, Lass. That's it. Cough up all that water." Killian pulled her hair out of the way and placed his hand under her elbow for support.

Emma looked at Killian and Snow walked over to embrace her daughter, but Emma collapsed before she could.

* * *

He watched her sleep. Her tangled blonde hair, beginning to dry. Her, eye's that fluttered underneath her ivory eyelids with colorful dreams. Her yearned to be close to her to give her warmth she so obviously craved. Instead her settled for draping a blanket over her shivering body.

* * *

Emma woke with a jolt at the sound of a loud bell and the sound of an Irish accent shouting "LAND HO!" She examined a blanket that had been draped over her shoulders and dropped it to the side.

Gold rose slowly from his bed cursing the pirate under his breath.

Emma rose slowly, rubbing her aching head. Snow and Charming slipped past her cabin.

"Emma!" Snow ran to her conscious daughter and embraced her.

"Are you okay?" Asked David doing the same.

"Fine. I'll be okay. Let's go see what Hook wants." Snow put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"You should rest. You've had a rough day Emma. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Mary Margret I'll BE OKAY." Emma said firmly, but politely.

Mary Margret gave a wary smile to her daughter. Then, everyone scurried to the deck to find the sky still dimly lit with stars and Hook at the bowsprit one foot stepping into air the other stood firm on the wood of the tip of the ship. His strong, scared hand was holding the tip of the golden rims of a brass telescope and his hook holding the rope connecting the fore mast to the bowsprit. Emma slid past her family and toward the bow where the pirate jumped back to the wooden deck with a click of his leather boots to the wood of the deck and artistic move of his arms.

"Look." He said to Emma gently handing her to her and placing it in the palm of her hand. Then she opened the telescope with a snap supporting it with her finger tips and raising it to her eye as she set one foot on the edge of the bow and, looked across the silver waters.

Killian admired her stance as she concentrated on the horizon following its lining that was beginning to turn a deep shade of midnight blue as the sun rose on the other side of the sea. Emma watched the horizon through the scope and discovered her vision of it was blocked by a black mass. The mass took on a shape as Emma studied to closer and she realized it was an island that was laced with trees and mountains. She brought down the scope and found the speck of land. From where they were, it was no bigger than her palm.

The others approached and tried to follow Emma's line of sight, no avail.

"I don't see anything." Regina stated with a groggy, inpatients in her voice.

Emma motioned forward and Regina took the telescope from her outstretched hand.

"We're a ways a way. Why did you wake us?" She asked.

"We can only go another ten miles or so windward. The waves will begin growing large. Then we have to take the dinghies' to cannibal cove. After that we can begin track down Greg and Tamara from Crocodile Tree. There's a stream there where he can fill some canteens get some fresh water and fruit. The only problem is Pan has some of his lost boys stationed on the beach. They'll see us coming." Hook explained.

"We can't just row there. Will be sitting ducks." David voiced in concern.

"That is why I woke you. Cora had a cloaking spell that can hide the boat and anyone on it. Regina? Can you do a similar spell?"

"I can try, but my powers are still in a weakened state from stopping the trigger." She responded.

"I can help." Emma interjected.

Snow spoke then "But your powers are weakened too Emma. After helping Regina stop the trigger and this afternoon, I'm not sure both of you are strong enough."

"But the three of us are." Said Gold, limping across the deck to get closer to the rest of them.

Regina's eyes met Gold's. Emma's met her parents as Hooked looked out to the line of a brightening horizon.

"Okay." Emma declared. "How do we do it?"

"Concentrate on the ship." Gold instructed waltzing over to the port of the ship with Emma and Regina in step. "Will it to be cloaked. Think about it being away from the eyes of those that want to harm it. And…"

In sync Emma, Regina and raised their hands palm to the side of the ship and rolled their wrists around. A shimmering line of blue magic hovered over the ship.

"Did it work?" Regina questioned Gold.

"I believe so, but I can't be sure." He answered.

"I'll check." Emma said. She jogged over to the rope wall and began he ascend up the main mast.

"Emma what are you doing?" David shouted up to his daughter.

"I'm trying to see if the spell worked." Killian watched Emma proceed to the ropes attached to the mast and the sails admiring her stamina after being woken up no minutes ago. She tugged on one of the ropes, testing its strength. The she did something none of them expected after wrapping the rope around her arm she pushed off the main mast and leapt to the fore mast. After that she had enough distance and momentum to swing over the port side of the ship back towards the stern. She sailed through the air catching the wind and staring at the lantern lit ship below. Emma slipped over the edge of the ship with the rope still around her. She saw all but the rope that she gripped disappear and she saw herself flying over the moonlit waters of Neverland. Then as the ropes took a turn and she came back over the port side of the ship everything returned. The rope lost momentum as Emma slid down the rope to the helm. She then jumped down from the podium on which the wheel was mounted, releasing the rope.

"Yeah it worked. When I went over the edge of the ship it vanished." She avowed.

"Fantastic." Said an elated Hook.

Just then a bright light hit the eyes as the sun rose to meet their irises.

"We're here. Now, you all need to change into some different clothing. Those shoes don't quiet look like hiking material." He said questioning Regina's and Snows high-heels and's Italian Leather's. David's tattered tennis shoes were also asking for blisters and Emma's boots were wearing down as well. "The island grows cold at night and those coats won't be any good because as cold as it gets at night the days are equivalently hot. You'll all need more functional clothes, light yet heavy, there are some that belong to me old' crew below good luck finding some that fit."

Regina and Gold went to work cloaking the dinghies as Emma, Snow and Charming went below to change. . Somehow, Mary Margret had found some to fit her pixie like form and David very easily found cloths befitting his stature as well as locating some swords and sheaths in a store-room to take with split ways with them to hunt down some fitting garments, but as she walked through the hall she ran into Hook.

"Feeling better,Lass?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She attempted to pushed past him.

"Hey, what's your rush."

"Nothing I just need to find some new clothes before my a** freezes off."

"I could warm you up, Love."

She glared back. "Really." She said annoyed.

"Well, I can see our kiss has you a bit flustered so I'll leave you be for now."

"What?" Emma was genuinely surprised.

"Well that little episode on deck earlier wasn't nothing."

"You preformed CPR there's nothing else to it."

"What the bloody Hell is CPR?"

"Nevermind, I'm going to find some clothes."

"Your's are rather damp aren't they. I could take them off for you."

She rolled her eyes and walked past him. He grabbed her wrist. "Ey." He said gently. "Twas just a joke, Lass. All in good fun. Really though, are you all right?"

"I'm better thank you." Emma pulled her hand back and walked he watched her go down the hall and then went back to the deck.

Emma continued her search until she reaches another cabin hoping to find some garments to fit her. Unknowingly she glanced around the Captain's Quarters. Killian's room. This cabin she noted was different from the others it had one large bed a desk with maps and lanterns a chest of drawers and a trunk. One was labeled with a name begging with an M, I; that she couldn't make out, but none the less she was drawn to it. Emma set down the sword her father had given her and lifted the lid to find a trunk dedicated to women's clothing. The clothing was a bit large on her, but was better than anything else she'd found. She grabbed the worn brown, armor like tunic, a set of metal plated gauntlets and the long black leather boots. Emma removed her gloves, jacket, sweater and jeans to pull on the tunic, gauntlets, the thigh length boots and leggings. Keeping on her black tank top. She was about to close the trunk when she saw a light leather jacket with a material that was unknown to her, but it was warm so she slung it over her shoulder and grabbed her sword heading out of the cabin. On her way she past a mirror.

'I even look like a pirate.' She thought to herself."Yo, ho. Yo, ho. A Pirate's Life for Me.' Her mind sang and with that she headed towards the deck.


	4. As If You Saw a Ghost

**_Kiss Alert!_**

**_Chapter 3: As If You Saw a Ghost_**

Hook watched as Regina and went below to change. As they went below Snow White and Prince Charming came up.

"Good. I apologize if all I have in your size highness was fit for a cabin boy." Hook said to Snow. "I trust the weaponry is to your liking as well?" He inquired of David studying their choices of calf–high boots, their own pants, white colonial shirts and a combination of vest and jacket.

"It's alright these are fine."

"Is it okay if we barrow your swords and a few pistols?" Charming asked the Captain.

"Of course. I offered my ship and my services that includes the resources." The two exchanged a nod and turned to hear someone on the stair case. Regina and Gold returned in similar apparel, but neither of them had a sword. Not that they needed one.

Hook looked at the crocodile with fire in his eyes, but remained silent as Gold strutted onto the pirate's deck as if he owned it.

"The sun is well over the horizon we should be going." Regina offered.

"Wait, where's Emma?" Snow asked.

"Here" Emma said lunging up the staircase.

Killian looked over Regina's shoulder to see Milah. He blinked hard twice and gave his head a little shake. He then realized it was Emma he saw. The raven black ruffled hair of Milah was a light curled blonde with brown roots and highlights. Milah's stormy gray eyes were replaced with deep blue-green ones. The change in appearance however stayed consistent in beauty to Killian

As her eyes glanced around at the other's who continued to speak of their plans, then Emma eyes found Killian's. The one obviously lost in thought as if far away, but closer than he'd ever been.

"What?" She said snapping him away from his vision.

"Nothing. Wh-Where did you get that?" He asked still in shock and gesturing to her armor.

"Down in one of the cabin's. Why is something wrong?" Emma asked puzzled.

"No." He said shaking his head, but never moving his eyes from her. "Nothing's wrong." He spun on his heels and walked in long strides silently back to the helm, thinking of Milah and more surprisingly Emma.

"I'll need some assist." Hook said, returning to reality. They all came to the stern where hook stood next to a wheel. Much like the one the directed the ship, but this one was larger and sat horizontal, on a bar.

"This drops the anchor." Hook explained. "We need to turn it." Emma and Prince Charming stepped forward. They each took a handle and began walking in the direction hook had pointed out.

The anchor slowly clicked down the side of the ship and with a slight splash entered the water where it clung to the rocks of the shallow, life filled ocean below.

'Okay let's get to the dinghies. While you were all changing I prepared them with some knapsacks and supplies." Hook informed his makeshift crew.

With that they all climbed into the small boats. Regina, Emma and Hook in one and Snow Charming and Gold in the other. Slowly they pulled on the ropes that made the pulleys

When they reached the water Charming and Emma began to row the boats. Then they began their journey with the sun getting higher and higher in the sky as soft clouds began to form. They were on their way to save Henry and although our hero's don't know it yet their off to save creation itself.

The boats jostled over the rising waves, but they were easily ridden by the smaller boats. The sands of the beach and the lush palm trees came closer into view. As the beach came into view so did four small dark figures nesting in the trees on the edge of the forest.

"Is that them," Emma asked Hook. "The Lost Ones?"

"Shh…quieter the ship is invisible, not silent and yes that's a few of them." Hook kept his eyes on the boys. "Pick up the ors let the tide carry us." We said is a whisper. Charming watched and did the same. Slowly they drifted into the bay. Past the beaches they flowed and into the opening of the island Cannibal Cove. Hook jumped out and into the water knee high, reappearing out of the sight of The Lost Ones. He tugged on the tip of the boat and guided it to the sands as the rest of them hopped out, reappearing and pulled the boats ashore.

"Grab the supplies. If we are separated there is waterfall at the ridge of the largest mountain just follow the river East." Hook said tying some invisible ropes to a driftwood tree trunk. The others rummaged through the boat until they each found a knapsack.

"Let's go." Said Charming running to the trees.

"So, where do we go from here?" Regina asked Gold.

"Emma do you have something of Henry's?" Gold asked.

"No."

"Regina?"

"No." She responded.

"Mary Margret, David?"

"No." They said together.

"Well, then we can't use a tracking spell."

"Could you use a tracking spell if you had something of Greg and Tamara's?" Inquired Hook.

"Possibly" Rumpelstilitskin hissed at the pirate.

"Regina, the cuff that restricts your magic, the spell or 'science' as they called it has faded. Do you still have it?"

"Yes, I do. I've been trying to figure out how it worked." Regina looked at him and pulled up a sleeve to gaze at her wrist. She removed the bracelet and handed it to Gold.

He swept his hand over it and it shimmered over with blue magic. It became black once again and began floating in a certain direction. They all exchanged glances.

"follow the bracelet…" Gold said simply. They began stalking off into the jungle getting deeper and deeper. Until about an hour later Hook recognized where they were.

" Stop. we can't go that way." Hook exclaimed.

Everyone looked at the pirate.

"We must go this way it's the way the magic is leading us." Gold said

"Well we can't go that way unless you wish to meet the hostile natives and be hung by your toes. That's the Indian camp ahead." He pointed to a break in the trees, about a mile or so away. "You know what you can go that way crocodile and we'll go in a different direction."

Gold looked at Hook with hatred and fire in his eyes.

"Alright, they can go in different direction." Said Gold sarcastically, gesturing to the rest of the group  
"And you can introduce me to the natives."

"Maybe I'm not done trying to kill you, Crocodile."

"Then maybe you can't live Gold threw a struggling Hook." to tree and held a ball of fire in his hand ready to strike. It was Emma however that slapped his hand out of the way and caused the fire ball to fly into the river they had been walking along.

"HEY!" She shouted. "Fighting isn't going to get us any farther. Gold, Hook knows this land better than anyone of us we need to trust his judgment. Hook, how do we get around the camp?"

"We'll have to back track and either go through and/or around the mountains." He replied glaring at Gold and then looking back to Emma.

"That could take days!" Complained Regina.

"Could?" Said Hook. "No it **_will _**take days."

Regina's next complaint was cut off by a buzzing hum and a noise that sounded like static on a television to Emma.

"What is that?" Emma inquired. Hook and Gold's faces changed from masks of hatred to ones filled of horror.

"Pixies" He whispered.

"What?" Emma asked. He looked at her then.

"PIXIES! Run!" He said grabbing Emma's hand tugged it along and then let it go as they sprinted towards the deeper dense part of the jungle. The others followed stumbling over rocks and vines.

"Why are we running, I thought fairies were nice?" She shouted to Hook who was running a few feet ahead of her.

"Not fairies, Lass. Pixies. Fairies good, pixies very bad."

Emma continued running and looked back to see Snow, David and Regina running behind her. Gold struggling to catch up with a mask of pain on his face but running none the less. As Emma ran she saw a ball of white light advancing on them, the buzzing increasing as their distance between the hero's decreased. Gold then stumbled and fell.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks and wheeled around to help Gold.

"Emma!" Snow stopped exclaiming in shock. Charming and Regina turned as well.

"Come on!" Hook said turning to watch Emma helping Gold.

The ball of light that was a group of Pixies flew towards Emma and a limping Gold who were not progressing fast enough. Hook realized they wouldn't make it and pulling his sword from the sheath on his left hip with his right and only hand sprinted towards them. Racing behind Emma and Gold he ran head on into the pixies line of flight splitting their group down the middle with his sword. Emma and Gold reached Charming then.

"David go, take Gold! Get Mary Margret out of here we'll meet you at the waterfall go!"

"Let's go Snow!" He said breathlessly as Gold's arm that had been slung around Emma changed to David's.

"No. I'll stay with Emma."

"Snow I need your help." Snow White looked at her daughter and nodded. Snow, Charming and Regina helpped a struggling Gold through the jungle as Emma went back to help Hook. When she turned around she saw a swarm of wasp like wings attached to small human figures not a one bigger than her thumb. They were surrounding the pirate gabbing him with tiny swords and a few of them lifting him causing him to hover above the ground. He raised hire and hire until Emma took a swipe with her sword at the pixies. She grabbed Hook's hook and tugged him back down. The pixies that were elevating him couldn't take the force and released the pirate he landed on his feet and then Emma and He were back to back. Swiping at the pixies their foot work took them backwards through an opening in the trees. The opening wasn't a clearing however, it was a ledge that neither Hook nor Emma saw as they concentrated on the massive swarm. Hook lost his footing and began to tip over the ledge. A reflex told him to grab onto something, unfortunately the closest thing he had to grab onto was Emma his weight threw her of balance causing both of them to fall over the edge of the small cliff onto the steep mountain side. Hook rolled over rock after rock causing cuts and bruises to form instantly Emma was behind him hitting every rock he hit before she had enough sense to roll into a ball, and protect her head. Hook though hadn't had enough time to act before he tumbled into the trunk of a tree with his head rendering him unconscious, but he continued to fall with Emma behind him. Hook hit the river first falling into a rough tide blowing him down stream Emma hit the water next and was alerted by the cold water that she needed to act. The pixies that had chased them down the hill turned up and flew away from the water. Emma's head burst out of the cold liquid and searched the waters for Hook.

"Hook!?" She said trying to stay above water. "Hook!?"

Then she saw it. A black coat. She broke into a swim towards the incoherent pirate the tide allowed her to reach him in no time. She grabbed his back and flipped him over. His limp head rested on her shoulder as she allowed for her legs to give way so they could float backwards downstream. Suddenly they went under a rapid, but Emma held tight to Killian. Then the river became quiet Emma was able to get both their heads above water the tide instantly became slower and she felt rough rocks scraped her back. She put the hand of the arm that wasn't supporting Killian behind her. Only then did she realize they had found a shallow bay that lagoon that led to the ocean. She was able to stand an drag Hook to the edge of the pool where large rocks took the place of sand. Pushing him up onto the rocks and pulling herself up after him.

"Hook?" Said Emma desperately, attempting to slap him awake gently, but firmly on the cheek. "Hook?"

Killian's eyes drifted open an squinted at the light behind the silhouette of Milah.

"Milah?!" He exclaimed. Not wasting anytime he secured her neck with his hand and pulled her lips to his. He was that happiest man in the universe, the graze of their lips sent Killian to cloud nine. A place he hadn't been in a long time or had ever even been before. There in that one moment he remembered every passionate kiss they ever shared. This one blew them all away. There was a firework in this kiss that kissing his dear Milah had never brought him before. This kiss was the best he had ever experienced and it wasn't because of the time he'd spent away from her it was just the kiss that one second he was the highest he had ever been and then that second ended. Milah's hand flew o his chest and shoved him down.

"What, The, Hell?!"

His eyes began to adjust to the sun's rays as he propped himself up on his elbows to see Milah who once again he had taken Swan for Milah.

"Swan?"

* * *

**This Chapter is done sorry its long I know I couldn't stop myself come back and review. Constructive criticism only no put-downs that's bulling. :) I LOVE YOU ALL. and if there is anything you want to see happen in the story send me a message yo.**


	5. Let Her Go Hook The Parable of the Sword

_**Chapter 4:"Let Her Go Hook! You Black Hearted, Scoundrel! "**_

"Okay, I'm all for a good thank you, but that was a little over the top." Killian opened his mouth to explain, but couldn't find the words. "Never mind we need to get going."

With the kiss all, but forgotten, Killian rose to his feet and examined his surroundings. Mermaid Lagoon. Luckily, Mermaids were nocturnal monsters, but they definitely couldn't stay here.

"Passionate, one you are Swan. Take a breather."

"I can't stop we have to find David and Mary Margret."

"We will find them lass, after we give our cloths a chance to dry and have something to eat. There's no use wasting extra energy we don't have marching through the jungle in water-boarded garments they'll weigh us down and slow us down."

Emma saw the sense in his words and for several quick moments the exchanged a look of understanding.

"Okay, good come on." Said Hook, calmly getting to his feet. Emma followed Hook to the line where the trees met the rocks.

There's a clearing here we can rest awhile.

A few more steps and Emma saw it was in not just a clearing, but an abandoned camp sight. Logs had been placed in a circle around a pit of black sand and the last of deteriorating wood. Stakes made of wood presided in the ground as if a tent had sat there once.

"Me, crew and I used to come here. It was our home base for awhile."

Killian moved to one of the logs that had been moved to sit by a camp fire and began stripping himself of his jacket. Emma watched his movements and the way he easily moved his doused garments around his hook. The jacket went first, he shrugged the top part down to his elbows, his right hand pulling the sleeve up and over his hook. Next came the vest his hook quickly undid the buttons and soon it was tossed aside. The shirt came next his hook took the right hem and lifted it, revealing the tight scar painted muscles of his abdomen, pulling his right arm out so he was able to remove the rest of it over his head and hook. Emma admired his strength that was so obviously hidden in the muscles beneath his rough's when he caught her eye.

"Enjoying the show, love? You could come over here for a closer look."

Emma tilted here head to right giving him a emotionless sneer and moved to remove her own soaked clothes. It was Killian's turn to watch Emma. The way she moved was beyond comparison. Even his Miliah hadn't the grace yet fierceness of the savior. You could see Emma's movements and measure he stance to know what she was thinking. Every movement she made was graceful and seemed so calculated, and you could tell in that moment how driven she was to keep going on their journey. She removed her gauntlets first they hit each other's metallic plates on the way to the ground making a ring like the sound of wind chimes. Emma wiped of her coat and discarded it in one swift movement that was quicker than a blade slicing air. She removed her tunic and let it drape over the log. Killian admired the softness of her shoulders, the unbroken, unscarred, undamaged skin. She then bent down and removed her boots revealing the ivory skin of her calves where the leggings didn't cover. All she had left were here black tank top and leggings. It showed the hourglass figure she possessed and the way the fabric clung to her body made it easy to see she did posses physical strength .Killian thought of her as a beautiful form of contradictory. Soft yet strong and sturdy, driven and intuitive yet thoughtful, graceful yet tactless. All of it Beautiful.

He looked away as she turned to face him.

"Is there anything to eat near here? We lost all our supplies after our roll down hill."

"I'll go and find us something, stay here." He reached for his sword and sheath and realized the sheath was empty. "My sword?!"

"Yeah. I lost mine must have sunk to the bottom of the river up there somewhere." Emma concluded pointing in the direction in which they had come.

"I have to get it back. Milah gave it to me as a gift; I've had it for as long as I can remember. You wouldn't understand." Hook began to tromp off, shirtless and weaponless to the river, when Emma reach out and grabbed his hand. "Hey, will get it back if it's that important. We'll have to head back that way anyway. Take a breather. After we give our cloths a chance to dry and have something to eat. There's no use wasting extra energy we don't have." He looked at her bemused as she used his words against him.

"Fine." He detensed and stalked over to the clothes. "How do you propose we hunt without weapons?

"We could just eat those bananas, not a big source of protein, but the prevent scurvy right?" Emma wasn't the one to crack jokes usually, but for some odd reason she felt at ease and was able to let her very wet hair down for once.

He smirked half way and hobbled over to the tree and using hook to bring down the ripe fruits. After a while their cloths dried it the hot sun's rays of Neverland and with a little food in their stomach they redressed and continued on. After a mile or so of following the river Emma attempted to strike up a conversation. Remembering Killian's words on the beanstalk during their first journey together.

"You know most women would take your silence as off putting, but I love a challenge."

He turned his head to the side to look at the woman on his right amazed she had remembered their conversation as well as he did.

"I told you, you never forget your first, beanstalk that is."

"Tell me about Milah." See prodded.

Hook stopped dead in his tracks. "Why the sudden interest in her?" he said walking again.

"Well, it's not really a sudden interest. Your tattoo, the sword and I know Rumpelstilitskin has something to do with it, but I'm not sure what."

"It's a long story, Lass." He said dejectedly.

Emma remained silent. Waiting, but the conversation didn't come up again as something shimmering by the rocks of the riverbed hit her eye.

"There it is." Sighed Emma pointing to the hilt of the sword that protruded from the river.

Hook jogged ahead and grasped the hilt pulling it from the mud of the lake. As he removed the sword from its resting place he realized all he held in his hand was the hilt and half of the broken blade. Emma gazed at the blade then at Hook to measure his reaction. He tossed the blade into the water and went towards the discarded knapsacks that lay nearby.

"Killian? Are you okay?" Killian looked up at Emma. That was the first time she'd called him by his name.

"Aye, It was just a sword lass I'll let her-um...I'll_ let_ it go. Come on let's keep moving."

Emma saw her sword as if sleeping on a riverbed and handed it to Hook. He could get used to the feel of a new sword; he would let the old one go over time. So, with his new sword and supplies off they went.


	6. Faith

_**Chapter 5:**__**Faith**_

_**Fear not Swanfire fans Neal is on his way! and Fear Not Captainswan Fans Hook's not down for the count yet! Hook Vs. Neal/Bae is on the way!.**_

* * *

"We've been walking in circles for hours. Are you sure we're going the right way."

"Have a little faith, lass. I know the island like the back of my h-...well you know."

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

"Trust me we're getting close to the waterfall. Look the number of flowers and trees are growing as we head in that direction, that means there's a water source not too far off and if I know where we are, which I do we should be able to see the river in another mile or so." Killian looked at the sky. The sun had been up longer than he'd thought and it was already on its way over the western horizon. "We won't reach the falls tonight." He sighed "I hate to stop now when we've come thus far, but we need shelter. Neverland after dark is a horrid place."

"We can't stop. We have to find the others. They don't know what to do at night we have to help them."

"The falls are the only safe place on the island. No life other than a human one goes there. Something about the water has magic properties that repel darkness, but I can't really explain why. I just know from experience nothing will hurt them there. They'll be safe, Swan."

Emma looked off into the distance, wondering if her parents were going to be okay.

* * *

"I'm going to look for her." Snow said. Stomping of towards the jungle.

"No, Snow. Hook said to wait here. They'll come."

"Emma is still out there. What if she's hurt? We can't just sit around."

"Snow, Hook knows what he's doing Emma will be okay." Snow gazed into her princes eyes. "She'll find us. She will always find us."

With that Snow relaxed a little bit and went back to pacing around the edge of the waterfall. Regina and Gold had taken to sitting on a log underneath a tree.

"The sun is going down let's pitch the tent we found in our supplies, we need to be prepared for anything that might come our way." Snow nodded and proceeded to help Charming pitch the tent. Regina watched as the two prepared the tent and took to seeing to a fire. Gold rested his head on the back of a tree consumed with thoughts of dear Baelfire.

* * *

Neal awoke in a small heap on blankets in a bustling tent. He glanced around and tried to prop himself up on his elbow when a searing pain shot up his arm and down his torso. The center of the pain radiated from his chest. Neal attempted to clear his head so that he could find his barring and figure out where he was, but he couldn't get the words 'I Need You, I Love You' to stop echoing in his mind.

"Mulan! Phillip! He's awake." Cried Aurora.

Phillip and Mulan jumped up from their place in the sand where they had been plotting there next route in the sand. Phillip ran over to Neal and helped him to sit up.

"What's your name?" He asked the stranger.

"Neal Cassidy. Who are you?"

"Odd name. My name is Phillip, and this is Aurora and Mulan." He explained. We saw on the sand, you were bleeding very badly and you lost a favorable amount of blood, but thanks to Mulan's training in the ranks you will survive."

Mulan the proceeded to explain how she had come to save Neal. "I found this tiny item in your chest is it important to you." She held up the golden round of Tamara's gun.

"No. it is most certainly not important, thank you." He said rubbing his chest and wincing.

"You will heal, given time." Stated Mulan

"How long have I been asleep?" Neal asked with concern.

"A few days." Aurora piped in. "We had to carry all the way from the beach to where we are now."

Neal thought she sounded a little melancholy and prideful, as if looking for praise.

"And where are we?"

"The Enchanted Forest."Phillip stated kindly.

"Okay. Tell me do you know of anyways to cross realms?"

That question caught them all off guard. None of them answered.

"Please. I need to get home and find my father and son." He thought of Emma, but didn't really know what to call her.

"There are ways, but none that I can think of available to you at the moment."

Neal pondered his words.

"Perhaps there is a way!" Said Mulan. "When Cora and Hook planted the bean at Lake Nostos. It didn't grow just one bean. I'm guessing there's more."

"Perfect. Where is Lake Nostos?"

"Not far in fact we're no more than a mile or two from the dry riverbeds." Said Phillip.

"We can use a bean to follow Emma and Snow White we can help them!"

"You know Emma?" Neal looked straight into Aurora's eyes.

"I know AN Emma."

"She's blonde, greenish eyes, has a son named Henry she talks about a lot."

"I know her and I know her son Henry, but how do you know them?"

"I'm Henry's father. Can you take me there? I need to get back to them and fast they're in trouble."

"Then we shant waste any time." Stated Mulan helping a weak Neal to his feet. "You can use this a sling for now." She said tying the red sash around his neck and slipping his arm into the hole. Together the four of them headed to the lake where silvery beans awaited their arrival.

* * *

Snow, Charming and Regina had all fallen asleep so Gold took the opportunity to sneak off to see and old friend. He waltzed of into the woods, struggling with great difficulty nearly snapping his cane. After he thought he was far enough away not to disturb anyone he lent his cane up against a tree and reached down to grab some of the tall grass. With his teeth he was able to fashion it into a whistle that he blew into the wind. He discarded it in the dirt and the walked to a rock where he sat and waited before he said...

"Come say hello, dearie." Gold looked off into the distant he saw not Peter Pan ,but a Lost one that jumped down from his perch on a rock with a type of weapon slung over his shoulder.

"Hello Rumplestiltskin." The boy, Felix replied in a low voice.

Gold threw up his hands like Vana White and gave an annoyed smirk, all to board of the game he used to play with people.

"Welcome to the island. He wanted me to tell you. He is excited to see you again." The boy pointed the weapon at Rumple.

"Oh I'm sure he is." Rumple said sarcastically thinking about how Pan was rather cross with him when he killed Tinkerbelle.

"He wanted me to let you know your welcome in Neverland. As long as you wish to stay with one cavion."

"There always something with him." Complained Rumple.

"If your here for the boy, Well that makes you Pans enemy."

"Then nothings changed."

"If you go against him you may not survive." He stood and danced over to Felix trying not to show pain.

"Well the question isn't will I survive. Because we both know I won't. No, the real question is how many of you I take with me."

"So is that your answer?" Felix inquired

"That's my answer."

"Well then I guess I'll see you again. Under less friendly circumstances."

"Count on it."

Gold began to walk away when Felix replied. "One...last thing." Gold turned. "There's somthing he wanted you to have." Felix threw a straw doll to the ground, that had a felt coat. Recognition clouded Rumple's face as he recognized a doll his father, Colin had made for him hundreds of years ago. The doll he'd brought with him to Neverland when he too was a 'lost boy'. (**What I mean here is that he felt like a lost boy not an actual lost boy, but I do think the show rumple will turn out to have been a lost boy. 1. because bae knew of Neverland before he ever got there 2. Because of the new trailer that came out and 3. the announcement about rumples back story with his cowardly father.)**

The pain and his heart spread to his ankle and he slowly knelt to the ground.

"Isn't it funny?" Gold looked at Felix who knelt down in front of him as tears began to cloud his vision. "How The things we haven't thought about in years still have the ability to make us cry."

Felix stood and scoffed over his shoulder " See you around... Dark One." Mockingly. As if a grown man who cried were truly dark. That night a wizard who thought of his passed son and his cowardly father cried until the crickets grew silent and the sky cried with him.

* * *

The last of Neverland's sun had slipped over the horizon and the darkness consumed the jungle. Emma was trying to pitch the only tent they had left, and Killian was attempting to light a fire. Hook was having trouble lighting a fire with one hand plus no matches and Emma couldn't figure how to pitch the very old fashioned one-cloth-one-stick-four-rope-tent.

"Trade yah?" Emma said giving up. Killian turned to look at her and smiled.

He walked over to the tent and Emma walked over to the fire pit. Within minutes there was a blazing fire and a set tent. Killian sat down to the right of Emma on one of the stumps and gazed into the flames. Emma had her chin supported her head by her palms that were propped up on her knees. Killian began to rummaged through the sacks of supplies and found two packets of dried meat. He handed one to Emma and the retrieved the other for himself.

Neither of them began a conversation until they we done stuffing their faces.

"So, we have some time," Emma began. "I'm ready to here that long story."

Killian eyed her. He measured her facial expression, but it wasn't what he had expected. He expected her face to hold some sort of in-contentment just so she could carry on a chat, but he saw sincerity in her eyes as if she was actually intrigued by what his and Milah's story had been.

She was actually very content and full of curiosity. So he began his tale having faith that she might actually be interested in a pirate.

* * *

**_Hey guys okay i want you to feel good about how this chapter played out so I'm gonna explain some of my reasonings. First I didn't want to have Neal back track and explain everything to Emma later so that's why we popped over to his side for a while. I apologize to Captainswan fans everywhere. Second yes Phillip is alive and they got his souls back from the wraith. I have a theory on how the are going to do it on the show, but don't really want to go into it unless you guys comment and tell me to then i am happy to oblige. Thirdly you say ' Beans at the lake what?!'. Well yeah beans at the lake. Hook said to Cora and I quote 'the waters have regeneration properties...it's time to do so gardening.' So, unless all the bean plants produce only one good bean I think there are still beans at the lake. Although, I asked myself why didn't Hook take more beans to Storybrooke? I don't really know, and i'm glad I don't because a hole in UOAT filled a hole in my fanfic so Yeay!So Onward...P.S. Henry's story is currently a secret...Muhahahah! ):D_**

**_Thank you for listening to my rant._**


	7. Trust and Pixie Dust

_**Kisses! Warning!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6:Trust and a Pixies Dust**_

"Well..." Killian began, he found it easy to open to Emma for some reasons and the words easily fell from his mouth. "It was a long time ago nearly, hmm I've lost track of the years, but I was docked with _The 'Roger_' in a port that had the best trading posts, the best bars and the best women." Emma rolled her eyes. "Well actually the best woman. All the other ladies seemed frivolous and fair, but Milah she was truly beautiful." His eyes glazed over as if he were far away. He couldn't help, but remember her smile her laugh and her contagious curiosity for the unknown. "She was a woman that was born to be a pirate. One night in one of the bars I was telling stories of my most recent plunders and victories. Most of the people that came to listen didn't stay long, but Milah stayed for hours. Eventually, she became part of the conversation. She asked so many questions and listened so intently to everything I had to say." He looked at his feet. "After a while the conversation turned to her as she told tales of her cowardly husband Rumpelstilitskin. How he had wounded himself to avoid fighting in a war and was cursed to walk in shame and cowardess forever, dragging his son and wife down with him. She begged me to take her with me aboard my ship, make her a member of the crew. So, I did."

"So, that's why Gold hates you so much."

Boardly, as he had heard the words of the crocodile's defense from Belle before, he responded with the same words now as he had used then, "Tell me something, love, if a woman comes to you and begs for you to take her away. Is that theft."

What she said next he had not expected. "Well, the same could be said for any murder or thief.'What he did, he was just asking for it, practically begged me to kill him' or 'The treasure was calling to me, begging me to take it with me.'"

"So, that's what you think. You think the crocodile's actions were justified?!" Looking her right in the soul of her eyes.

"No." Emma said calmly "I'm saying if at the time Gold cared for her as much as he claimed he would've let her leave or she should of explained to him in the very least, that she left because she wanted to. I just think it could've been handled differently."

Killian couldn't respond to that. He'd never really compared his relationship with Milah to a criminal act because he thought the love they shared was justified. He never really considered Gold's side of things. Maybe he had loved her as much as Killian did and they had, had a son. Killian was in shock that this had never occurred to him before. Was it possible for The Dark One to...love? Then his thoughts turned to Baefire and Belle. Yes, it was possible.

"Sorry, please continued I interrupted your story." Emma apologized.

Hook then told her of Gold returning to the docks and the pleas towards Captain to let her go. He told her about the duel Gold refused to have and the price he wasn't willing to pay.

Only now did Hook think of Bae and how the father might not have wanted to leave his son alone. He hadn't thought of that before now either, Emma had somehow humanized the beast in Killian's eyes.

He was human once, but that was before The Dark One had come to meet him and Milah at another town he continued to explain how he had come back years later and accepted the duel in which Milah intervened during the kidnap of Killian's heart, promising him a magic bean in return for their lives. Now, Killian knew why he'd wanted the beans, to find his son.

"Later, on the ship The Dark One came to claim his bean, but instead claimed Milah's heart as he ripped it from her chest and crushed it right in front of me. I withheld the bean from him after that and that's when he took my hand ever since that day I've plotted my revenge on the crocodile, ever since..." He ended. He watched Emma for her final reaction.

She looked far away and the night stood nearly silent with only the sound of a slight breeze, the trickle of the distant river, and the musical talents of chirping crickets. A few minutes past before Killian began to stoke the fire out of boredom and lack of comment. The stir of the cinders seemed to disturb Emma's motionless line of sight and she sat up then tried getting to her feet. The motion caught Killian's eye and he tilted his head raising and eyebrow in her direction.

"I think I'm going to get so sleep." She began to walk toward the tent when Emma felt a hook latch onto her wrist, swinging her around to face the pirate warping her up into what was left of his left arm and used his right hand to caress her face.

"Oh no, love, Quid tro quo. I told you my story you tell me yours." Emma struggled in Killain's grip, but to no avail. The defined muscles of the Captain we no match for her lesser developed ones. "I'd rather not."

"Oh, why not?"

"Fine." Emma said through her teeth in that moment Killian released his grip. She waltzed back over to the fire. Taking her place back on the stump. Taking a moment to rub a chill away from her shoulders she prepared to begin her tale waiting for Killian to reclaim his place on stump on her right, but he had caught the slight movement of her hand. He strolled over to the knapsacks where he pulled out the single blanket they had left. He brought it over and went behind her, Emma's eyes never leaving the gentleman as he draped it over her shoulders holding up one corner of it so he could come around and join her underneath it. She tensed a little at the proximity in which he sat and began to shrug it off.

He caught the movement with his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. Your clothes are still damp and the breeze is picking up.

She tensed more but, soon relaxed and began a spin into her past. She also found it very easy to tell Killian Jones all about her past. She told him how she had come to Storybrooke. She began the story of how Henry had found her on her twenty-eight birthday and how she and Regina butted heads. All the events leading up to now without any detail of her love life.

Killian found every detail intriguing. The must have exchanged comments and jokes for hours about the tales of Storybrooke and her time there.

"While that's all fascinating, love." He eventually said. "I'm curious,... on the beanstalk I asked you if you had ever even been in love and you said no, but in the giants castle you said maybe you had. My question is this. Is the person you were once in love with Henry's father, was it Baelfire?"

Emma looked at the ground weighing the next words carefully in her mouth. As easy as it was to talk to Killian it was equivalently hard to talk about Neal. Somehow, though she found a way.

She rewound the clock and took him through everything that led from their meeting up to Emma and Neal reaching the train station where the watches were hid. Neal promising to come back, but instead giving her up. She talked about how when she had discovered she was pregnant. Finally, she added at the end how Neal had told her later that he and August had met, and what August had done that led to her time in prison.

"His heart was in the right place I suppose, but I wasted so many years wondering why he'd left looking and never finding him. Once he gave me this key chain, and up until a few weeks ago when I ran into him again, I've always worn it. I wore it to remind me never to trust anyone."

Revelation hit Hook as he realized her reasons for so much.

"The giant's castle, that's why you left me behind, because you were afraid to trust me... When you accused August of moving the shovel that was used to bury Catherine's heart...even doubting David, always mistrusting every man in your life because of what he did to you all those years ago."

"Well, I've moved past it. I moved on a long time ago. The scars are still there, but I forgive him because his actions lead me here, to find my family, to save the people of Storybrooke. He may have let me go, but I actually feel sorry for him he deserved so much better the Tamara."

"He was unwilling to fight for you, and I've always said a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets." He said before he whispered, "Not that anyone deserves you."

She gave him a meaningful look before she rose, letting the blanket fall.

"I'm gonna get some rest when have a lot of tracks to cover tomorrow." She turned to go towards the tent. For, the second time that night Killian jumped up and turned her around, this time with his good hand gently on her shoulder. "Wait, Swan." Also for the second time that night he caressed her cheek, but this time with passion rather than a false lust. Killian swept a stray, damp, blonde hair behind her ear. She moved her head towards his hesitantly, moving forward then an inch back mirroring his movements. Their eyes locked in that moment and with that connection came a mutual understanding of what they both desired. Just as they had connected on an emotional level that night so did their lips in a way their words couldn't connect them.

Emma's arms that had been at her side caressed her pirates neck pulling him down closer to her, and then winding her fingers into his dark, raged and matted hair. Killian's hook moved to the small of her back his left arm pinning her to him, his right and only hand left her face and ran through her tangled locks of gold. There lips moved in sync. Emma traditionally fought for dominance within every encounter that had brought her a passionate kiss, but she let Killian mandate the way their lips would move. She let him guide the way the passion flowed between them, during her moment of weakness. The kiss wasn't sloppy, no tongues or playful nipping. It was just a simplistic connection that brought them closer, it was an expression of love and not just the opening sequence to a one night stand. It was just a message shared between the two of them. They held each other and their lips continued to create heat between them. Their grips on each other lessened, but their eyes held longing to never let go. When they finally broke free for air they released each other. As the proceeded to the tent to sleep for the night they went silently, and separately. Neither of them really comprehending what there connection had meant, but enjoying it all the same. That night no more words were exchanged. They drifted off into a peaceful sleep resting in and dreaming of being in each other's arms. As the skies once again began to cry.

Please Review Thxs...


	8. Old Friends and Old Flames

**Chapter 7:Old Friends, Old Flames**

Once again the Eastern skies of Neverland were consumed by the light of a rising sun. Emma awoke blinking the sand out of her eyes. Suddenly, she felt something shift underneath her. On her right lay her pirate, Killian. Killian was still fast asleep in the bright little tent. It was late in the day and Emma thought they needed to get moving again. To wake Killian she took her thumb which had been resting on his chest and traced circles on his muscle through his shirt.

Killian stirred his arm and hook tightening on her lower back where it had stayed wrapped around her throughout the night.

"Morning, Love." He said moving his hand from her arm where it had been to his eyes.

Emma was about to respond when she heard a call.

"Did you hear that?" She said sitting up looking out the side of the tent. Killian studied Emma carefully as he propped himself unto his elbows.

"I didn't hear anything." He stated after a brief moment of intense listening. Emma looked at Killian in silence and bewilderment.

The call came again and this time Killian did hear it. Emma's head turned to the sound. She left the tent and observed her surroundings listening, intently all the while.

_"emmaaa...EMMAAAaaa... EMMAAAA..." _The call drew closer and closer and Killian emerged from the tent. Wildly they glanced around for the source. Then, Snow appeared in the trees a ways away. She spotted Emma and broke into a sprint.

"Mary Margret?" Emma said in a pleasantly surprised tone. Wrapping her in a hug as they met Snow said with relief, "Oh, Emma, we were so worried."

Charming came up to join their embrace and lagging behind them came Gold and Regina.

"I told you to wait at the falls." Said Killian slightly peeved at the interruption of their morning.

"We thought you might have been injured so we came looking." Pronounced Charming."Plus, Snow refused to stay put and I wasn't about to let her go searching alone."

"Well, all that yelling you did probably attracted some attention. We should get a move on." They all nodded in agreement and helped to break down the tent and dusting away the tracks made in the sand.

"There okay, so we are near the falls, but luckily since your here there's no need to return to them. There's a pass about a mile that way that can take us around the natives camp."

"From there we can follow the magic bracelet or what every you want to call it." Finished Gold, and receiving a glare from Hook.

"What are we waiting for?" Said Regina and Killian made a gesture that said 'after you' in the direction of the pass. Regina trotted off towards the trees. Snow and Charming following suit. Killian gently nudged Emma forward with a sweep of a hand on her back and came to walk along side her. The exchanged a look and then turned their attention forward. Gold watched them with curiosity, but limped on behind them.

Together they continued on their journey to find _their_ lost boy.

* * *

A bright blue portal stood before Neal, Mulan, Aurora and Phillip. The plant had, had six beans on it. One had produced a portal, one to plant and leave in the enchanted forest should anyone ever need its aid and the other four to go with Neal and the others for safe keeping.

"Let's go." Neal said simply jumping into the portal. Fallowed by the other three as the portal threw them into a new realm. Neal climbed out of a well in which they had appeared. He then assisted the others up and out.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Mulan.

"I think so." said Neal "We're not too far from town, but let me warn you now nothing you know to be true in the Enchanted Forest is true here. The people have different forms of...magic called science. It's very complicated so be careful. They all nodded in understanding.

Neal led them through the forest to the edge of the road that led to Storybrooke; Mulan crouched to study the road. "What is this strange material?"

"Like I said there are a lot of differences between our worlds. Come on." With that they ran along the road to Storybrooke.

Neal ran to the end of a road. At the end of that road he saw nothing. No more town, no pawn shop, no clock just nothing, but as he ran further he passed through an invisible wall that he wouldn't have been able to pass through had he not been born in fairy tale land.

When they reached the town everyone seemed to be going smoothly about their business. Many people we gathered around the library talking to the girl Neal knew as Lacey.

"Lacey! Lacey!" Neal said running up to her. With a perplexed group of fairy-tale characters behind him gawking at the sights the saw.

"Baelfire?" She said, nearly not recognizing the boy that she'd only met once. "But, how? How are you here? I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, so did I, but that story can wait where's Greg and Tamara, and have you seen my papa and Emma."

"No. I mean they went to save Henry."

"Wait, wait, save Henry what do you mean what happened?"

The town's people who were crowded around the square looked at Neal. Belle took him to the side of the library and explained what happened. Henry's kidnapping, Rumple and the others leave on a ship with Hook to find him and leaving Belle, Red and Granny in charge in their absence and how the town was cloaked.

"I have to find them, I have to get there. Where did the go?"

"I'm not sure, but the blue fairy she'll know. She's down at the hospital with."

"Thank you." The three people who had accompanied Neal jogged behind him.

When they reached the hospital he asked around for the Blue Fairy. Upon finding her Aurora jumped with excitement. "Blue!" cried Aurora, Mother Superior spun around and greeted the child like an old friend. Aurora explained simply that the blue fairy along with two others had helped raise her and protect her from Maleficent.

"My you've grown child." Said the blue fairy.

"While reunions are great and all, I need to find out where my family went."

"Of course." said Mother Superior. "There is a compass back at your fathers shop get in and go through the portal with it will take you near the same place the last known portal location opened in another realm."

"Thank you and as much as I appreciated your help, I need you three to stay here." Mulan, Philip and Aurora began to protest.

"No. I wish to go with you Snow white and Emma need our help." Mulan protested.

"With all due respect I know you can handle yourselves, but in order to find Henry in time before anything happens, I can't be teaching you everything about every realm we pass through. it would help if you stayed and helped the people here."

Reluctantly they agreed after some debate.

"Be careful." said Mulan and with that Neal took the beans and was off to find the compass.

* * *

**Okay Swanfire Fans HERE HE COMES! Fixed All The Spelling Errors I Hope!**


	9. The BermudaTriangle of All LoveTriangles

_**Chapter 8: The Bermuda Love Triangle of All Love Triangles.**_

After an hour of hiking through the pass they had made it around the native camp and decided to rest by a near stream. There they refilled the canteens as Gold refreshed the enchantment on the bracelet, again it shimmered with blue magic and began floating in a direction towards Henry. Gold snatched it from the air so it wouldn't leave without them.

As they stood snacking on some of the fruits that had sprouted by the river, something began to stirrup the stream. They noticed the water churning when it began to glow a florescent blue. Backing away they looked at the water. Killian and Charming drew their swords. Out of the water came a very dazed Neal as he tried to get his barrings.

"NEAL!" Emma cried in joy when she recognized his face. Killian watched Emma with unacknowledged sadness, jumping in stream she embraced Neal. The force of it nearly sending them under the water.

"Woah..Emma?" He laughed.

"Bae!" Gold cried.

"Papa." Bae said climbing out of the water to hug his father. Rumple's face became filled of admiration, joy and bewilderment as he looked upon his boy. "My boy." he whispered holding his face." But how?"

Emma stumbled out of the river with Killian's assist, with his hand to pull her out. Neal began to explain what had happened after Tamara had shot him and how Storybrooke's population went up three people. "...and that's how I got here."

Emma and Snow exchanged a glance, curious as to how Philip was alive.

"Great story lad, but I'm afraid if you want your boy back we need to be moving on." Remarked Hook.

"Oh right," Neal agreed seeing Hook for the first time that day and drawing a sword that Phillip had give him. "What is he doing here!?"

Killian put his hands up defensively glaring down at the swords sharp tip that sat at the hallow of his throat. "EY!"

"Neal. Neal." Said Emma defensively, she pushed the blade away from Killian. "Neal, he's here to help. He got us here, without him we would be that much farther from finding Henry."

"Where is Henry?" Neal asked carefully, eyeing Hook.

"That's what we're going to figure out. Lets go." Killian said as he looked to Gold. Gold released the bracelet and they followed the flying beacon. Onward they marched. A few times Killian had to assist Regina over some logs, being tentative to Emma's struggles as well, though they were few in number she still had slight trouble navigating through her new environment.

' Luckily Baelfire had made an appearance or to I would have to assist the disabled Dark One.' Thought Hook with distaste, as he stole a glance behind him to see father and son walking along together and talking quietly.

He glanced at the sky to see some gray clouds . Killian looked forward and as soon as he did he ran into something.

"AH!" Complained Killian rubbing the bump on his forehead. Small and metal the bracelet spun in the air in front of his eyes. He took a step back and examined it. Everyone gathered around the object.

"What happened? Why did it stop." Huffed Charming.

They all looked at Gold. "It stopped because, we're here."

As if on cue the bracelet dropped to the ground losing all traces of magic. Everyone stared before Hook picked it up, examined it and shoved it into his tattered knapsack.

"Where is here?" Asked Snow.

They all looked around nothing but dead trees sat round about them.

"Hook, where are we?" Regina asked intensely.

If I'm not mistaken where about an hours walk from the Natives Camp. Other than that the small shore line and the cliffs are about two miles that way." He said sweeping his hand gracefully in each direction he indicated. "Other than that there's nothing."

"So, much for magic." Bae said.

"I don't understand." Reflected Gold dejectedly. "It should've taken us straight ta Henry." Rumple put his finger to his chin lost in deep thought. Everyone went silence as the contemplated what to do next. Several moment flew by then...

Suddenly a crashing sound enveloped their ears as the skies tore with a roar of thunder. All at once they looked up. The sky's had turned gray, the sun didn't show through the dark curtain of clouds and then the skies began to cry. Emma put her hands out catching some drops of the warm jungle rain.

"We have to find shelter." Called Neal over a surprise wind that over took them.

"There are some caves on the cliffs! It's a long walk."

"Is it a long run?" Responded Neal angrily

Another clap of thunder rang out in the distance.

"Come on!" Motioned Hook as he led them all forward.

Tripping through the mud the rain was quickly creating everyone kept up with the sprinting Hook as they ran through puddle after puddle. Even Gold and his limp (with the aid of his son kept a progressive pace.) Killian turned after he had gotten about ten feet ahead of the group. He halted there, lucky for Emma as she tripped over a tree root that had poked out of the ground. She barreled into Killian how was able took keep his footing for the both of them. She began to straighten, but Hook held her there, looking into her eyes, it was a brief exchange, but not so brief that it missed the wandering eyes of Neal 'Baelfire' Cassidy Gold. A moment of anger, hatred and jealousy singed his mind. That was all though a moment, his next thought were full of concern for his struggling papa in a horrible storm.

When they all met up with the now separated Hook and Emma. Hook pointed into the mouth of a cave. They all fumbled in with sighs of relief. Regina grabbed a pile of dry leaves and sticks that had found it's way into the cave and immediate started work on the fire. The rain had been warm, but now that no warm water hit their backs they felt like they had all stepped out of a shower into an air-conditioned room and they shook with chills.

After a while the fires grew bigger and so did the heat it distributed. Soon they were all able to relax as their clothes dried up.

"We'll have to stay here for the night." Declared a very damp pirate. Who rubbed his hand against his right pant leg and held it back to the fire. Trying to rub feeling into his cold fingers.

"Yes, but even then, what do we do tomorrow?" Asked an even more soaked through prince.

"We search for Henry." Said a concerned father for his missing son.

"Where to we look?" Said the once evil queen, hopelessly " The bracelet won't guide us further."

"I don't have anything else up my sleeve, magic works differently in every realm here it takes not just a price, but our strength as well." A **man** with a very sore ankle informed Regina, who nodded in agreement.

"So, what do we do, **_where do we look_**?" The rightful queen and a worried grandmother asked.

They all sat in silence until Emma spoke.

"Henry once told me I was going to bring back the happy endings. Later, he told me that every story in his book actually happened."

They all looked at her as she sat in silence then continued to talk.

"I think I know where we can find Henry."

That surprised all of them. "Where?" They all said conjointly. Emma looked into the fire.

"It's just a theory."

"A theory is more than what we have now Emma." Neal said walking over taking her hand and shifting her chin up so that their eyes met. She pulled her hand back and looked away from both Neal and an irritated Killian. She glared out at the storm trying to put her thought into sentences.

"Every story has...consistency.I read most of his book. In Henry's book each story had something about it that remained the same as the stories told to children in our world. Like Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, Prince Charming, The Evil Queen, The Apple, The Sleeping Curse. Then, there's Red Riding hood. **_The Grandmother, The Girl, The Wolf._ **Also, Pinocchio, Puppet turned boy, Jiminey Cricket. Next, ther-"

"Miss Swan! We get it. So, what?" Snarled Regina.

"Right. Well, in Peter Pan's stories there's another thing that stays consistent with every retelling. Not just Neverland, Captain Hook and the Jolly Roger, or the Lost Boys, but his hide-out too."

"Where would that be?" Questioned a somewhat confused Hook.

Snow and Charming looked at each other trying to remember the Disney movie or _Hook_ the movie or Return to Neverland, but they simply couldn't recall the hideout. Regina and Gold had never wasted their time with such nonsense as the Peter Pan movies, but Neal had.

"Hang-man's Tree." They said together.

"Hangman's Tree?" Killian asked skeptic tones coated his voice. "No its not possible I spent years trying to track Pan down. I search Hang-mans Tree first. I scowered every inch of the woods near and next to there. It's not his hide out." Killian said with slight surety.

Snow, Charming, Regina,Gold and Neal looked to the ground.

"Maybe you didn't look hard enough. Its worth a try and its our only lead right now." Commented Neal under his breath. The pirate glared at Neal.

"I've been here longer than you. Besides you were once Pan's captive! What do you have to offer. Can you not tell us were he hid you..._Mate" _The last words he said were hard.

"Sorry, but no. Pan had a thing for putting bags over people's head. I never truly knew where I was and to be fair that was approximately fifty years ago!"

Emma hadn't gotten to that part in Neal's story when she'd read it, but she brushed it off.

Neal and Hook locked eyes. Neither of them willing to release the other from their intense glares. They spoke with their souls and the fire in their eyes. Though they would never admit it they weren't fighting over anything but Emma and they both knew it. With the brief connections they had caught between their princess and one another they could both see neither man was willing to give her up so easily this time - without a fight.

"But, that's just the thing Hook." They both looked at Emma. "The forest near and around the tree isn't where you should've been looking. It was the ground underneath the tree. I think his hideout..is underground."

* * *

**Sorry everybody, I took a holiday weekend before school starts a new. The tension is building. Coming up next Emma and Neal reconnect. Peter Pan is revealed and trust me none of you are expecting who it will be. Really? Think you know? Well tell me your theory in the review box. See if you're smarter than I think. Also, Think Regina might have a thing for Hook. Oooo! Hold onto your hats CaptianSwan fans Neal and Killian are still going strong. Plus Emma gets some quick flying lessons. Stay Tuned! See You Tomorrow!**


	10. Reminising

**Henry's on his way, the lines of good an evil are blurring like I promised. Snow White might just know Peter Pan. Hook gets hurt, Neal does so****mthing bad, Killian might just turn his back on his makeshift crew. Ugh! To many great ideas! So little time!****This chapter is mainly Neal and Emma and just so you Captianswan fans have to read it and not just skip to Captianswan stuff like I do sometimes with other fanfics, Henry is here! With a very interesting friend.**

**Next Chapter Peter Pan Reveal! Sleeping Curse!**

**Chapter 9: Reminiscing**

The rain had stopped and they had all received their much needed sleep. The fire had dried most of their clothes, but that didn't change the fact they all felt covered in dried sweat, mud and grease.

Still soar Emma walked slowly out of the cave to stretch, followed by Neal.

"Hey." He said with a grin coming up beside her.

Emma gave him a nod. She was glad to see him. Her walls that she had let fall in a moment of weakness with Killian began to return with a vengeance, those walls were stronger than ever. The walls had fallen the night before because she was physically exhausted from the adventure, and emotionally exhausted from Neal's supposed death, explaining it to Henry,and Henry's kidnapping., but last night before she'd gone to sleep all she'd thought about was Neal, shot,bleeding, and falling through a portal. He thoughts had lingered on the last words they had exchanged before he fell."

"So, about what happened before I went through the portal-"

"We don't need to talk about this Neal." She interjected, straightening up. Walking towards a stream.

"Well, we kind of do."

"No, we really don't."

"But Emma," Neal glanced around and pulled her behind a cover of trees. Lowering his voice he said. "You said you love me."

"And I do...just not the way you think." She looked over her shoulder to make sure she couldn't see the others.

"Wh-what do you mean, I thought." He tried to form words in his puzzled mind.

"Yeah well you thought wrong, look Neal I do love you, I love you because you're a good father to Henry and you put him in my life. That's it."

"No that's not it. Emma I know you-"

"No. No you don't Neal, you _knew_ me. After twelve years you can't pretend to know who I am now."

"You're still Emma. Still afraid to let anyone in. You put up these...shields Emma and you don't let anyone past them-" He drew a shield shape with his fingers in the air.

"Because of you Neal. I don't trust anyone because of you. You left me-"

"Don't put this on me Emma , your parents abandoned you at birth, don't pretend that has nothing to do with it I left because you were needed Emma, you're the savior-"

"You left because you were selfish, my parents, did it to safe their...people or kingdom or whatever. You left because didn't want to be in a world of magic that you have been trying to run from since you were a boy. You're just like your father was in that dumb book. A coward."

"I'm nothing like my father. He survives off magic because he feels he needs the power. I don't and your right I did run. I ran because I saw the pain and suffering magic causes people."

"So, then why didn't you try and help me? You threw me to a world of magic and didn't give a -"

"Don't say that." Neal grabbed her shoulders with a swiftness that made Emma's heart jump. "I left because I knew more than anything you wanted a family, your family and from what august told me I knew you'd get them back if I let you go. I didn't want to keep you from somthing you were destined to do."

"I could've had that with you, with Henry."

"Yeah." He laughed with a voice as smooth as honey. "We can have that, we can be a family. You me and Henry, but this time your's and my parents can be with us. We'll have our happy ending"

He glanced at her lips and quickly descended upon them. Emma made a sound of surprise, but she kissed him back closing her eyes and slowly wrapping her fingers in his hair. This was different from kissing Killian. This time Emma fought for dominance. They melted in each others arms running fingers gently and gracefully though each others hair down their backs. Where Killian had lacked the lust that Neal had, there was reserve. Where Neal had made out Killian had made romantic contact. Both of them kissed with the past grazing there lips, both with past thoughts of another. Killian for Milah and Neal for Tamara. She could tell they moved their lips in a way that their past lovers had trained him to.

In that moment of passion between them Emma realized she loved him, but was it ever going to be like it used to be? Or would there be an even stronger bond then there'd been from their distant pasts.

She pressed her lips to his harder, seeking answers in the connection when,

"Emma?" Called Snow. "Neal?"

Emma shoved Neal back a step without a word she tore a canteen off her shoulder and plunged it into the stream, while a very dazed Neal lent up against a tree for support. Snow came around the bend.

"There you are. We're ready to get moving."

"Right, just getting water." Said Emma filling up the canteen and closing the lid. She stood and headed back to the cave, without another word to Neal, where the others waited. Neal followed with Snow.

Back at the cave Killian offered a smile and extended a hand to Emma who brushed past it, eyes to the ground pretending not to see the gesture. Quickly he dropped his hand and lock his eyes on her, worrying for a moment, but quickly released the thought that somthing might be wrong.

"Which way back to the tree?" Inquired Charming.

With that Hook took the lead. Marching through the mud under an overcast sky, the makeshift crew marched on.

* * *

Henry opened his eyes in a small cavern, that wasn't much bigger than a walking closet. Above him there was an opening that brought light into the cavern. He covered his vision with his hand and stood up.

"Rats!" He huffed.

He remembered escaping the first time. Using his scarf to use as a rope to scale the wall. He reached to his neck and realized nothing he wore belonged to him. The material was rough, a weak leather that didn't keep out the cold Henry shivered. He moved his hand to try and rub feeling back in his arms.

"Here." said a small boy walking over to Henry with a blanket in hand. "These blankets, they aren't the best, but they get the job done."

"Thanks," Henry said taking the blanket from the small boy who looked older than him, but so familiar. "...Do you have a name."

"No, I- I've been here so long I don't remember it. Do you?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Nearly three hundred years. I don't stay here though, they move me around a lot and make me work. "

"Who does, where are we?"

"You mean you've never heard of him?"

"I'm not from here."

"We're somewhere in Neverland, taken by Peter Pan."

"I've heard stories about Peter Pan and he's one of the characters in my book. He's not the good guy they make him out to be in Disney movies."

The boy looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Never mind." Henry said apologetically.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Henry."

"Henry? Your the boy that escaped! How did you do it, why did they let you survive? You still have your shadow!"

"Slow down, what are you talking about?"

The boy had nothing else to do so he told Henry about how when he'd gotten here he discovered all about the life of Peter Pan, his parents, his mentor, steeling shadows.

"I knew most of that. But It wasn't hard to escape."

"I don't imagine it was, I've done it, but I came back."

"Why?!"

"Because you can't leave Neverland. Peter Pan calls it an infinite loop or an infi-loop. Through it if you try and leave Neverland though a portal or gate way or with any kind of magic part of you leaves, but part of you stay, about two hundred and fifty years ago, I escaped Neverland with some other Lost Ones, Captain Hook and his crew. That's when our souls split in two. Everyone that had tried to leave Neverland came out where they'd come in the first time forgetting everything that happened up until that point. A part of you moves forward, but another part of you will be trapped here forever. The reason I came back is because I had nothing else to do. No where to go. When Peter informed me I was in the infi-loop I remembered everything now I'm just in this meaningless existence."

"That's why Peter Pan can't move on, he can never leave because he doesn't have a soul to split anymore."

The boy nodded.

"It's funny I tried to leave this morning just because I had nothing else to do, I succeeded, but alas I ended up right back where I started with the same people that I met first time I came through. They were completely oblivious about the infi-loop so I just acted like I did the first time and ended up back here. I would tell them about the loop, but I learned its a terrible life when you know you can never move forward. The Lost Ones found me because they were looking for a boy. I can only assume they meant you."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, uh. Do you have something I can call you?" Henry asked.

The boy hesitated. "Baelfire, um call me Bae."

Henry looked at the boy with wide eyes and realized who he'd been talking to the whole time and why he looked so familiar. He was talking to his father. "That's a nice name." Henry said understanding his situation. "Well, Bae do you wanna help me escape again?"

Bae smiled, Henry didn't seemed to know of the Dark One or of his son.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Told you Henry has a interesting friend maybe he'll gain another. :) P.S. _Yes that means Hooks soul was split in two as well, he had a douple ganger running around that doesn't know about the infi-loop._ There's more where this came from. Hang in there CaptianSwan fans Neal hasn't won this fight! Don't despair either SwanFire fans we're not out of the woods yet, but love will blossom between both parties and a little desperate Regina. Sorry HookedSwan fans that's one couple that makes me gag. I'm a StableQueen fan Regina and Daniel all the way! Maybe Daniel will pop up after all Philips back. ;)**

**Any theory's as to who I deem as Peter Pan? Or who Killian's parents might be?**

**Tune in tonight for my next chapter Chapter 10: Reunited.**


	11. Reunited

**I Love This**

**Peter Pan Revel**

**Hooks sexual innuendos**

**Henry**

**Two Baes' **

**Can it get much more fun? Yes, yes it can in the next chapter Chapter:11 TBA**

**Chapter 10: Reunited**

"There." Said Killian coming through the last of the rock faces to a clearing. "That's Hang-Mans Tree."

Everyone looked around of high alert as they drew closer to the tree.

Snow crouched to the ground studying the signs that where hidden there. "No ones been through there." She stated confidently finding cobwebs and full leaves.

Everyone relaxed a little. "I told you I searched all over this area." Said Hook smugly to Emma.

"Well, maybe you didn't look hard enough."

"I know where the best loot is, if we were looking for treasure could I look around your chest?" Hook said.

Emma threw Hook an un-amused glance that he just shrugged off. However, when he caught David's glare he lost the grin that danced on his face.

'There has to be somthing' Emma thought to herself. She started walking around the tree, examining it from every angle. I was about as wide around as a Semi-truck wheels.

After about twenty minutes everyone, but Emma gave up.

"It was a valiant effort Emma," Neal began, "But we need to keep going, try somewhere else." He lent against the tree which gave way and he tumbled head first into a shoot. It closed and everyone stared at the place where Neal had disappeared.

"Nearly three hundred years I spent in Neverland and I couldn't find the hide-out, HOW is it possible that in one afternoon we find it!"

Emma put weight on the tree where Neal had vanished. She looked into a dark opening that looked like a spiral slide at a park made of wood. She leapt in and released her hold on the sides of the tree and down. She had been right it was like a slide in a park,just more splinters.

She heard someone else on the same path behind her by the voice she thought it was Regina. It was a long drop,it was at least a mile or two underground, until Emma hit a pile of animal furs. When she looked up she saw Neal bound and gagged before she could react she was grabbed for behind and gagged as well. She heard a similar thing happen to Regina who had just appeared out of the opening. They were dragged to where Neal was, but no matter there sound of protest they couldn't warn the others.

When they'd all come out of the shoot they were all tied and bound. They were forced to there feet. Emma struggled, but behind her Hook seemed to be rather calm. The others put up a similar fight, but to no avail.

They were taken from an empty room of nothing, but the opening to the tree and animal furs to a room carved from rocks and decorated with vines, that had holes in the floor that had been carved naturally into the ground. One by one they were all pushed into the cavern of holes. This cavern was large, but with all of them inside it seemed more cramped. It was about as big as a trailer with nothing, but cots and some blankets. With that the guards that had tied them up left. They struggled to get to there feet and undue the knots around their wrist, when Emma completed hers she went to help Hook. Moving around him to go behind his back to undue his rope knots she saw his hook was missing from its holder.

"Hook, they took your hook. Sorry." Hook tried to throw his head back to see his missing appendage and gave a grunt. She removed the rest of the rope that bound the hook holder to his wrist then removed the gag.

"Ugh. It's alright love, i'd much rather you stole one of my appendages, but you still can. I have a few to spare." Emma rolled her eyes .Even with his hook gone he was still Hook. As sexually driven as ever. She hated to admit it, but she missed this side of him. Ever since they had gotten to Neverland, he seem saddened.

'Perhaps being back here brought him some unpleasant memories.' Thought Emma.

"Come back here!" Emma snapped her attention to her mother who was shaking a fist at the air.

"Don't think there coming back." Said Gold, rubbing his ankle.

"Hey! Where are we! I demand to talk to someone!" Emma said fallowing her mothers actions.

"You can't just leave us here." Regina joined in.

"They'll be back. I remember this place. It's a holding cell more than anything else." Neal explained.

Emma was about to ask how he knew about it when a familiar voice hit her ear drums.

"Mom!? Dad?!" Called the voice.

"Henry?!" Neal and Emma said together.

"Where are you?" Neal said loudly.

"In the next cave over!"

"Henry are you okay?" Regina yelled.

"Mom? I-I'm fine who else is there?"

"Hey kid!" David said

"Grandpa! Grandma?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm here too Henry."

"Hey! So wait your all here."

"I'm here to Henry." Piped Gold

"Me to, lad." Said Hook

"Is that and Captain Hook?"

"Yeah Henry." Emma assured.

"How did you get them to work together?"

"Trust me lad it wasn't easily done." Called Killian glaring at the crocodile.

_'who are you talking to?' said a quiet voice._

_'my family the one i told you about.' said Henry_

"Henry who's that your talking to?" Regina asked.

"Um a friend." He answered.

"Henry?" Snow began. "Do you know where we are?"

"Yeah, um I'll let Bealfire explain."

"What?" Neal said.

"It's very complicated," Began a voice that wasn't Henry's, but familiar to Hook, Gold and Neal. When the voice was done explaining infi-loops they all came to an understanding that Neal's time in Neverland had some unforeseen repercussions.

Then Neal began explaining who he was and his side of the story.

"Okay, wait so your me?!" Asked young Baelfire.

"Yeah. To crazy?" Responded Neal.

"Well, I've had weirder things happen. So, no." Answered Baelfire.

"Great now that were all up to speed can we concentrate on the fact that part of are souls are trapped in Neverland forever!" Emma spoke concerned.

"Oh don't worry,"Came a voice from above. "Not just part of your soul will be staying all of it will and they'll be my puppets." A silhouette stood in the light that poured into the cavern. When there eyes adjusted they saw a man that looked old enough to be twenty-one even though he was just a boy. Recognition painted Snows face.

"Peter Pan!" Killian and Neal said at once.

* * *

**Woah! What just happened?! Sorry a lot of dialogue! Might post one more chapter tonight...**


	12. Double Trouble

**Chapter 11: Double Trouble**

* * *

"Well, what do we have here. Captain Hook and My old mentor how are you Rumple... I don't know who the rest of you are." Peter Pan stood at the opening of the cavern with a dark transparent floating figure at his side.

Emma looked at Gold. "You! You were his mentor!"

"Oh yes he was. Se he thought I would use my uncanny power to find lost little children for good! to reunite children with there families! Ha. Why would I return children to there treacherous parents?!

"Bring us Henry." Regina shouted.

He glared at Regina.

"Why are adults always so pushy. I can be pushy." He threw up a hand and our heroes flew up against the rock wall of the cavern. Peter Pan flew down to eye level with Regina and lay suspended in the air horizontally. An inch from her face he whispered, "See? Anymore demands?" Regina struggled in his invisible grasp on her. "Didn't think so." He scoffed.

"Peter?" Asked Snow in disbelief .

"Yes, dear we've already established that."

"No, its you it can't be you." She said with wide eyes. "You died!"

"What are you babbling on about?"

"Red, Red and you, you loved her, you went to her window during wolfs time, we thought you were the wolf, so Red chained you to that tree, she thought it was you that was the wolf, but it was her and she killed you. You Died!"

Amusement came over Peter's face and puzzlement over everyone else-es.

"Ah. I see. Well, I do love stories, so I'll tell you one no one else has heard before. He sat crisscross in the air and flew back a foot as if setting stage. Then he waved the shadow off saying, "Go get the boy I don't want to have to explain myself twice." The shadow flew over to the next cavern where Henry put up a fight.

"Hey, put him down." Demanded Bae. Peter heard the commotion and said simply. "Oh just bring them both!"

The shadow heard the instruction and lifted the two struggling boys up into the air then back down into the next cavern.

"Henry!" Many of them exclaimed.

"Moms, Dad, Grandpa,Grandma!"

"Hey quiet." Peter flew over to Henry. "I was about to tell my story." The shadow held the boys tight.

I assume you're all familiar with how I came to Neverland. Short version is I was illegitimate, I killed my parents, I took my own Shadow. No humanity, Blah blah 's the fun part, I didn't want to keep the shadows around. So, I found a realm where I could dump them, Neverland. Little did I know about the infi-loop, which naughty little Bae here informed you about." He began flying over to pinch and slap his cheek like Henry had seen Jafar do in the movie Aladdin. "So, I came to Neverland dumped the Shadows and when I tried to leave through a portal, my shadow split in two. Since I had no soul to split it was my shadow that was split down the middle the small, happy caring light part of my shadow that i had left created a douple-ganger of me. My other half slipped into the next world know as Wonderland then latter the Enchanted Forest. While I am stuck here. The Shadow can leave and do my bidding since it is now completely split between worlds. It has all the powers of a wraith and I control it. I had it follow the Peter your familiar with Snow White and I was the one that had The Shadow go back in time and curse Red's bloodline so that she would kill the good, kind natured Peter Pan. Can't have my reputation as a merciless, ruthless boy get stolen by a man with my face. Luckily that Peter pan had no questions about his past he just continued on like the memorie-less idiot he was. Like some form of Amnesia, I think people call it."

"But, why? What's your goal? What do you get out of all this." Snow asked.

"What do I get out of all of this. I get to watch the suffering of everyone around me. I get to see adults suffer as I did! To see their faces when there children are taken from them! Most of all to rid every world and realm of magic so that I can rule! To do that I must first get rid of all the believers of Magic, the children."

"Rule? Rule what? If you destroy everyone, there's nothing left to rule!" Henry Screeched.

"Oh, but there is somthing left to rule. I'll rule The Shadows and any who pledge their loyalty to me will be spared."

"Why do you need Henry?" Emma asked intensely.

"Oh. I don't need Henry, I need you! Little Emma Swan! Emma, the savior. I knew if I took Henry, you would stop at nothing to get him back. You don't know the full extent of your destiny my dear." He took Emma's chin in his hand. "I can't have you getting in my way like the prophecy says."

"What prophecy?" Emma asked calmly.

"You really need to read Henry's book my dear."

"How do you know about Henry's book?" Asked Neal.

Peter looked in his direction."You seem so familiar oh right, Baelfire isn't it? Or do you prefer Neal Cassidy? I wonder did you ever feel someone fallowing you? Or feel you weren't safe? You moved around a lot? Thinking your father was hunting you? Never wanted to settle down because you felt a dark magic following you around like a...Shadow?" Neal's eyebrows furrowed in understanding.

"You! That was you! All those years?!Why?"

"Actually it was the Shadow." Peter said casually. "But same difference. I must admit I was impressed with you. A fifteen year old...well you were much older than that weren't you... but never the less a boy, defying me,escaping to another realm. Out of all the boys I harbored here none of them ever attempted that. Then your other half discovered the infi-loop he trapped here, forever to remain a boy and you continued on with your life growing older, becoming an adult! . I tried many times to end your life Bae, trying to get you out of the way so that Emma could continue on her journey to Storybrooke. Call if fate or Destiny when you trampled upon the savior, Just dumb luck. I had been searching for her for years in every realm and world I could think of and by following you I found her. Aren't you lucky that August found you in time before I was forced to act. Then, imagine my surprise when you pop up about a month ago. At least I had Tamara keep tabs on you and she even pulled a few stunts to keep you out of the way, up until the minute you left Storybrooke. How did it feel when your fiance shot you?Huh?"

Neal ground his teeth and stared straight into Peter's dark eyes before his attention turned away.

"I had you followed by my shadow the day you escaped, hoping to catch you at your last moment of breath. It will be so much more satisfying in person..." He turned to Hook.

"My good old friend Captain Killian Jones Hook." Peter spat. I wasn't impressed with you at all. No. Your other half is sailing around Neverland looking for a portal out of Neverland or something. Completely ignorant to the infi-loop. Tsk,tsk."

Pan flew back towards the entrance of the cavern.

"Drop them." he said to the shadow. It obeyed its master and flew back to Peter. Henry and Bae dropped to the ground. Peter released the spell he held on the others and they dropped to. Quickly recovering and rushing to the center of the cavern where Henry stood everyone gathered.

"Well this was fun, but I must go. Enjoy your last night...alive. Rufio? Felix? Watch the prisoners."

He cackled and left without another word. Two hooded figures appeared at the top of the cavern.

"Okay, he's a little to villainy am I right. I mean monologues and evil laughs. Crazy" Henry asked staring at the space in which Peter disappeared. They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**That's right uh huh bet you didn't see that coming yo! Peter is back from the dead anyone ever thought of that? Season 1 Episode 15 Red Handed. WHAT?! What Now! Bam! Muhahahahah! Muhahahahah! I don't think season three will go this way, but I love this hahahahahah Muhahahahahaha! Climax! heheheh haha hehe haha ha uhm ha he hooo...yeah awsomeness! It's not a story without a good monologue!**

Sorry you guys my mom made me change the rating. Can't do what I was planning to do at the end with Emma and her true love if you know what I mean. Sadly I'm grounded for making it M (now its T)in the first place Make Sure You Guys Don't Teach Your Parents How To Use Computers They'll Turn It Against You! Keep on reading if you want. I'm not grounded from writing thankfully.

Part Two Starts Now...


	13. Puppets

**For this chapter till' the end Bae refers to the younger Bae the douple ganger trapped in Neverland and Neal refers to the Neal Cassidy Emma met. Hope that makes sense.**

**Chapter 12: Puppets**

* * *

"You were Pans mentor?" Emma looked at Gold.

"Yes."

"You! Why you slimy crocodile! You're the reason for all of this?!"

Gold glared at Hook.

"I was looking for my son," he gestured to Neal. "I didn't care what I had to do. Eventually I gained control of a wraith that took me to and from realms I ended up in Kensington Gardens in London, where I met Peter. I taught him magic and learned he had two great powers. One was to locate lost children and the other was a potential to travel through time. So I took an opportunity. I thought that someone looking down on me had given me a second chance. I thought that if I were to teach Pan magic he could either take me back to the day that I lost Bae or could find him in the present day. So I taught him what he knew, but I didn't see until it was to late that his intentions were all but pure. Before I could stop him he stole his parents shadows and went to Neverland. I tried to convince him to stop, but He left me in England and that's when I'm guessing he discovered his shadow could travel through time. So he sent it back in time and stole Bae away to Neverland to get revenge on me for trying to go against him.

"Wait! Your the reason I was kidnapped from The Darling family?!" Neal squacked.

"Bae I'm, I'm sorry." Gold said.

"Whatever its not important anymore." Neal dismissed it. "At least you were looking for me."

"Henry, are you okay?" Worried Regina

"Yeah, I'm okay." Henry assured her.

"What happened to you?" Charming asked. "Tell us everything that happened."

"Well, after Greg and Tamara took me we ended up in a big stone room. The took me to Peter Pan and then through me in a locked room. The door was just made out of wood and it was easy to get out of, but it wasn't to long before some guards came back for me so I didn't have enough time to get away. The threw me in the cavern of a day and a night. When I finally thought to use my scarf to scale the wall it was the next day. I got past the guards and found my way around. They were looking for me all night, I looked for an exit all night long I kept looking around, but still couldn't find one. They finally tracked me down the next morning, but they didn't catch me again until late last night."

Bae spoke up then. "That was right before they caught. Right after I was thrown back in a cavern, Henry showed up."

"They took my scarf and other belongings. That was a few hours ago. Then you showed up. How did you get here?"

"Hook came back with the bean he stole, and we came through the portal on the Jolly Roger." Neal explained.

"Henry, can you tell us much about this place? What do you remember seeing? Where can we go from here."

Henry looked around until he found a stick, he knelt on the ground, cleared some pebbles out of his way and began drawing on the sand that covered the cavern floor.

"Here's the main entrance" He drew an outline of the island, "Here's the Native Camp and next to the camp there's a cave. That's where I came in through the portal and almost escaped the next day, but there were to many guards, so I went another way."

There's a tunnel here, here and here. This one," He gestured to the one on the far right " Leads to the caverns we're in now, this on runs to an empty room with some furs and an opening to some kind of laundry shoot that goes up and this one runs to a clearing completely closed in by rock,. That's where the boys being held prisoner, we have to help them, This one leads to a bunch of weapons enough for about twenty people, I stole a sword earlier, but they stole it back."

"How many boys are being held, Henry?" Snow asked.

"A lot, maybe thirty or more."

"Okay, stop, stop we aren't helping all those lost boys, because there a lost cause." Hook claimed.

"We have to help them we can't just leave them here." Charming said.

"Actually, I agree with the pirate," Bae said. "Those boys aren't boys anymore, those are the ones that survived having there souls stolen. That's the puppet yard, it's where Pan keep's the bodies of the shadows he's stolen. There all part of his army, they'd sooner kill us then help us."

"Yeah, I remember that. I was almost put in the puppet yard."Neal whisper with a far away look in his eye.

Bae nodded and remarked "Right, I was, but Peter decided to keep us around, said we're-"

"Special." They both said at the same time.

"There must be somthing we can do." Emma stated.

"I tried once." Hook began. "I was able to get most all of them away from Pan because at the time he held them above ground. Never found Pan just the lost boys. We went through a portal and a lot of us ended up in the enchanted forest."

"Not me, I and some of the others went to other realms. That's how I ended up back on... Earth." Neal stated.

"I was wondering where you went. The point is Baelf- I mean, Neal and I, were able to get the shadows back to the bodies once, but how did we do it?"

"I can't remember." Neal and Hook concentrated hard.

"Okay, so we help the lost boys, but what do we do once we get them all out of here, with their shadows back in there bodies?" Gold asked.

"Bae and I already have that part worked out. We have three friends who are going to help us. One has the transportation out of here, another has a way to lead the shadows back into there rightful owners and the other will help us out of the cavern."

"Who's going to do all that, Henry." Regina inquired curiously.

"Tinkerbell, Lancelot and Captain Hook."

"Lancelot? He's here, but Mulan told me _HE _ died too_?!" _Snow exclaimed.

"Henry,what do you mean?" Emma asked.

"You really , didn't read it did you Emma?" Henry accused. "Before Lancelot was knight of the round table he was a lost boy. Rufio." He gestured to the guard who had his back to them. Rufio looked back over his shoulder and gave a nod. Felix the other had vanished. "He got caught in the time loop and his douple-ganger is as nice as the original. He's on our side."

"Tinkerbell is a friend of mine." Bae explained. "She knew my father." He said eyeing Gold longingly. Wanting desperately to hug his papa, but remembering he wasn't truly his father.

"That's right," Gold remembered. "Miss Bell came to me in the Enchanted Forest when I first became the Dark One, she wanted to be a fairy, some childhood dream or somthing. She gave me the wand the Robin Hood once tried to steal. The price she paid was her family they cast her out and she ended up in another realm, which I'm guessing is here in Neverland."

"Yes, I've been friends with Tinkerbell since she told me about the deal she made with you." Bae confirmed.

"What about Captain Hook, my other half might not be too keen on help you, given our past." Hook said skeptically.

"He's already agreed to help us, I spoke with Tinkerbell almost an hour ago she went to talk to Hook about the infi-loop. It's a horrible thing to know your caught in an infinite loop, but Henry convinced me its a worse thing to never know and live eternity having everyday be like the one before. We douple-gangers may all be stuck in the infi-loop, but you can still move , we've got nothing else to do." He ended with a smile.

"Alright then, what's then plan." Said Hook throwing his hands up.


	14. Plan of Action

**Hey guys thanks for the comments the messages I've been getting are really positive and sweet. So, there's been a lot of debate between my fans on whether I will be making this a CaptianSwan or a SwanFire fan fiction. I couldn't decide. So, I asked two of my friends and they got into a cat-fight about it( literally there was blood we take OUAT very seriously). Anyway, I couldn't decide and they wouldn't agree. So...I'm letting you decide. Let me explain a poll seemed unfair to the winner and loser so I'm doing both :). I will write a few more chapters of this fiction and then I will place two links in the last chapter that will lead you to the rest of the story based on who you want Emma to end up with! Yeah, so everybody wins! I don't get hate mail and you guys are satisfied by reading my fics! Just so you know I originally was going to make this a CaptianSwan (Just Look at The Cover Image Dumb Dumbs (Dumb Dumbs are candy's not insults) : P, but I got a lot of SwanFire readers and didn't want to disappoint you guys either because your Pmessages were all so positive and nice. So, its in your hands you decide Emma's fate. Without further a due here's the next chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Plan of Action**

"There's a plan to get out, but we can't save the puppets, there's no hope of you getting out alive if we save them." Bae insisted.

"There's always hope there has to be a way." Snow insisted even more intensley.

"There isn't."

"What about the plan we we're coming up with Baelfire?" Henry asked.

"It was HYPOTHETICAL!" Bae exclaimed.

"We have to try it!"

"It's suicide Henry!"

"We have to try." Henry said gently.

Bae was silent.

"What's the plan Henry?" Killian asked again.

Henry began. "Tinkerbell can fly us out of here-"

"I can do that Henry." Regina interjected.

"Actually, these caverns have a spell cast over them no magic, but pixie dust is gonna work."

"But, I thought pixies were the bad flying little impish things and fairies were the nice ones." Emma pondered.

"Aye lass, Fairies work with pixies to get things done. Fairies get pixie dust to help get them around easier and pixies get fairies dust to help grow things like crops. Tiny one. It's a fair trade system." Hook responded.

Emma nodded, but didn't really see the sense.

"Anyway, after Tink flies us out of the cavern, Rufio will open the Puppet Yard. Tink will fly in and they'll follow her out."

"How can you be sure they'll follow her?"

"Tinkerbell has a douple-ganger too. The original Tinkerbell tried to leave Neverland once to follow Pan's shadow and stop him from kidnapping children. She succeeded, but when she returned she discovered her douple-ganger and Pan discovered her betrayal. Her douple-ganger is loyal to Pan, and she helps command the puppets. They trust each other because they we're both betrayed by their families. The original however, is good and works against Pan. The douple -ganger and the original look identical, the puppets won't know the difference."

"That's impossible." Gold voiced. They all looked at him. "I killed Miss Bell's douple-ganger years ago and took her wand." All, but Regina grew shocked. "No one mourns her trust me. She was worse than me. Second to only Pan himself."

"Well we can't worry about that now. Where will the puppets fallow Tinkerbell to?" Hook inquired.

"They'll follow her to Dead Man's Cave on Skull Rock. The other Hook will sail us there. If we can get the host bodies close enough to their shadow's they should reunite with their host bodies."

"How can you be sure?" Asked a skeptical Charming.

"It has been done once before, but I can't be sure. They were able to leave Neverland without producing a douple-ganger. What you're suggesting of doing is suicide."

"Okay, lets do this." Snow declared. They were all clear on the suicidal plan.

"Woah, hold it. Okay we get out of here and grab the lost boys, but what then? How do we get out of Neverland." Emma exclaimed.

"Oh. I forgot." Neal reached back into his pocket after he slapped his forehead and produced one of the silvery magic beans from his pocket.

"If I ever see another magic bean it will be too soon." Charming said. Scoffing at the bean. Neal nodded in agreement and shoved it back into his pocket. "Okay, Henry, lead the way.

"Now, Rufio!" Henry whispered up to the guard. Rufio turned and nodded to Henry. Rufio then sprinted to the opening of a rock and whistled like a bird. Tinkerbell heard the signal and flew swiftly from her hiding place down to the cavern where Henry and his family stood.

"Alright, Tinkerbell will use her pixie dust to help us out of the cave, but your mind is where the power truly lies. Go ahead Tink." Rufio whispered from above.

The fairy nodded and waved a wand that was very familiar to Gold and Regina, much like if not an exact duplicate of the one they used to steal the fairy dust in the caves of Storybrooke. Regina thought back to what Gold had said that day when Regina had asked how much they needed and how they were going to get it. He had responded. "With a little help from a fairy, a dead one, believe me no one mourns her." Regina kept that thought close and held to it doubting weather or not Tinkerbell, even the origional could be trusted.

Purple magic continued to flow from the wand over the head of the young Bae. He began to smoothly hover above the ground. Henry fallowed, shooting up to the same level as Bae fallowed by Neal, and Hook. Snow, Regina, Gold and Charming rose a bit slower, but rose none the less. Mean while Emma stayed planted firmly on the ground.

"Come Emma what are you waiting for?" Neal asked.

"Nothing, nothing is happening."

"You have to make it happen. Use your mind."

"I'm trying I don't know how."

Suddenly Rufio spoke, "We need to go before the Shadow returns for you."

"Come on Emma! Think about it will it!" Gold encouraged.

Emma closed here eyes to try and concentrate when her thoughts were cut off by a low chuckle that belong to an increasingly annoying pirate.

"That might be the problem lass, you think to much. Just have faith that it will work, trust it, let it take you."

Emma listened to Killian's words and shut her eyes again. This time she didn't think about flying she thought about letting go of all rationality. When she let go off logic her hold on gravity followed and she hovered slowly above the ground. She opened her eyes as she felt her feet become weightless. Neal and Killian gave her appraising looks and then or heroes followed a fairy and a lost boy to there next destination. Quickly they fled to the opening of the enclosed underground clearing to save the Lost Ones.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I've been gone so long. School started, but I'm back. Obviously i can't update as often (stupid AP classes). Any who...just so it stays fair every time I get seven reviews I will post the next chapter the next day. Cause if you guys can find time for me I will happily find it for you! P.S CaptianSwan Fans I went back and or I will plan on going back and fixing there kiss, Killian just seems to mushy if you want to read the original I'll post it later on my profile. Let me know what you guys think of the whole double ending idea...Sorry if it's not as...I don't know suspenseful...**

**In review, Shadows can leave Neverland, but since Peter controls them they don't. Someone with their shadow intact can leave Neverland creating a douple-ganger in the process. Douple-gangers are trapped in Neverland for all eternity (Or are they.). Those who have been reunited with there shadow can't be split in two and leave without producing a douple-ganger. **


	15. The Saviors Suitors

Okay here we go... Sleeping curse time Night Night Emma

**Chapter 14: The Savior's Suitors.**

Emma could hardly believe she was flying. Ever time she doubted it though she would lose altitude so she tried to focus on Henry's smiling face. Although there situation was dire he was having so much fun.

"What about the shadows here, or are all of them at dead mans cave?" Neal asked Rufio, continuing a conversation Emma had been oblivious to until now .

"Not all shadows are at the cave. Just the ones that belong to the survivors. The rest are shadows whose hosts have passed on and they are working I imagine. Pans'... preparing something for the savior." Rufio glanced back at Emma. They flew around a couple more corners until they reached an opening in a cave. There were two shadows that stood guard at the entrance. "Stay. I'll take care of this. Everyone, but Rufio took cover behind some stalagmites. He talk to the shadows, who eventually hovered down the carved corridor.

"Come on!" Rufio whispered harshly.

Emma and the others flew into a very large cavern with grass, a small spring and about thirteen boys...thirteen very _lost _who seemed to be mentally disabled. They all wondered around with there eyes clouded, looking up and side to side. Picking at the grass as if waiting for a purpose.

"Okay, we ready?"Rufio asked.

Emma nodded her head at the others and then Rufio.

"Okay, Tink." Rufio said. "Let's do this." Tinkerbell flew into the middle of the clearing and said somthing unintelligible to the lost boys. A path of light glittering behind her as she went from ear to ear, whispering somthing to every boy. She then flew up and snapped her fingers, which in turn snapped them to attention they all line up straight forward like an army waiting for an order to attack. Tinkerbell flew back to the others and the boys followed suit.

"Let's get out of here." Rufio said with relief they all turned to go when their eyes met three dark figures. Felix and two shadows.

"Rufio" Felix said with a hiss like a snake. "A traitor. Can't say I'm surprised you've always been the soft one. Crying every time 'HE' took another life."

"Out of our way Felix. We've done enough. It's time for Peter to be put in his place. He needs to be stopped. Don't you see? How wrong this is. We're taking the lives of innocent children for sport!" Rufio shouted.

"No. No, Ru. We kill out of mercy. We send the children to a happy place and give them a purpose we take care of them. We take them away from parents that would have mistreated them, betrayed them, but you could never understand that could you? How after all these years of loyalty that you've provided 'HIM' with can you suddenly turn around and betray him."

"I was caught in the infi-loop a douple-ganger that couldn't be split again, couldn't have his shadow take away, I had nothing else to do nowhere else to we were told when we swore our loyalties was a lie. We were told we were being given purpose, helping people, changing the world. Well, we are changing the world, but certainly not for the better. I never even wanted to join Pan. You don't have to do this come with us help us. We can stop Pan together."

"Betray 'HIM'? Never!"

"Please Felix, why must you always be so loyal to him? Can't you see what he's done to you? What he's done to these boys?" He gestured to the boys. "What we're doing is wrong and it's time to set it right."

"I WILL not betray 'HIM'." Felix spat.

"Well you should because sooner or later he will turn on you. He always does. There's not been a Lost One that he keeps forever, He'll betray you. Do you want that to be betrayed again just like your parents did the first time?!"

The mention of his past struck a nerve with Felix, his eyes grew wide and he moved to attack. With him the two shadows. Felix threw Rufio to the ground with a scream. Punches thrown and words flew like knifes between the two boys. Emma attempted to help Rufio, as did the others, but the shadows blocked there path. Suddenly, the out numbered shadows turned to fly away and as they went, let out a call that rang through the touch lit caves, no doubt signaling more. From the ground Rufio shouted. "Tinkerbell! Get them out of he go now!"

"What about you?" Tinkerbell asked in a silvery voice.

Rufio didn't answer he threw another punch at Felix.

"We have to help him!" Henry squealed. He began to fly forward, but Regina tugged him back.

"Henry, he's a douple-ganger he can't leave Neverland. Even if we can get him away from Felix he won't be able to leave." Tinkerbell said quickly. In that moment a knife slid from Felix's hand to connect with Rufio's chest. Magic no longer made the heroes weightless as they fell from the air in shock. Henry complied sadly with a glance of resentment back at Rufio, they ran. To the shoot where Emma had come into the hide-out they headed. With Tinkerbell in the lead, lost boys following in step and a fallen companion they sped toward there next destination.

They finally reached the room where Emma and the others had come in. One by one with Regina's and Gold's magic and help from Tinkerbell they defied gravity flying up the shot. They were above ground within minutes. At the top of the shoot they were met by an army of shadows and there at the front 'HE' stood with a bloody and battered Felix.

The Heroes paused, but didn't miss a beat.

"Tinkerbell get the lost boys out of here. We'll meet you at the cave." Hook said calmly. She flew and the small group of boys followed. The men drew there swords, Regina and Gold held up hands that glowed with magic.

"Now, now." Cooed Peter. "No need to fight. Why don't we all just calm down?" The muscles of our heroes stayed coiled and tense with adrenaline. Obviously prepped for battle. "No?" He responded to there silence. "Fine!"

He threw up a hand that threw each of them against a tree. Causing them to drop there weapons and rendering there magic useless.

"Why can't you just stay put." He waved another hand and the shadows dissipated. "Well I have no choice, but to punish you all. Why don't we start with you? Hmm. I don't need you anymore." He flew to Henry and pinched his face.

"You leave him alone!" Emma demanded.

"Again with all the pushy, bossy adult demands? Remember where this got us last time, Emma?" He flew over to her. Then eyed the others. "Just what were you planning to do? Where could you go? Nowhere my Shadow couldn't follow. You can't even leave Neverland." Pan caught of flicker in Emma's eyes as she looked at Neal's pocket. It was enough for Pan. Peter flew straight to Neal and began digging through his pockets until he produced three silver beans. "Oh my, my don't we have good resources. Felix. Hide these." He threw the beans to Felix who caught each one and then left to hide the beans. "There no more lose strings to worry about. My shadows are on the way to recovering my puppets, no more passage for you from Neverland, but that does still leave your punishment up for discussion." He pased in the air tapping his chin. "Well I could give our savior her present a little early." He mused eyeing Emma.

Peter produced a vial from his pocket. Inside was a golden green powder. "This took me a long time to prepare and I didn't want to give it to you before I was ready. Do you recognize this Snow White." He presented her with the vial and she studied it, drawing a blank. "No? How about you Regina, Rumplestiltskin, Charming? No? Well, I guess I must spoil the surprise its a custom made sleeping curse that your going to take for me!" He looked striaght into Emma's eyes and stared her down to the soul where inside she truly was afraid though she showed every ounce of courage.


	16. I Will Always Find You (uknewitwascomin)

**Hey everyone hope you like this next chapter Emma and A sleepy curse. Some fun romantic grumble and da duh duh daaaaa! Neal V.S Hook is Next Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: I Will Always Find You**

"Why would you want me to take a sleeping curse and what makes you think will?" Emma scoffed sarcastically, not truly wanting an answer.

"Oh well, let me rephrase this sleeping curse is special customized took many a test on the lost boys to get it just right so that all I have to do is this." He sprinkled the glowing dust over her head. Suddenly, she felt tired, her limbs grew heavy and her eyelids began to close. She saw nothing, but darkness.

"No, Emma!" Snow and Charming screamed. Snow furiously asked "What did you do?!"

"I put her to sleep your highness." Peter simply.

"How?!" Squawked Regina. "Sleeping Potions have to be taken willingly."

"Well, I tweaked it. Its my own special recipe now!" Peter said excitedly.

"Why, what do you gain?!" Charming snarled.

"Wow, okay you all really must read Henry's book sometime." Peter placed somthing around Emma's neck then, he took Emma from the ground and slung her over his shoulder. "Just in case one of you decides true loves kiss is they way to break this little curse or if little Neal, over there decides to try anything, as if kissing you would actually wake her up." He laughed, at this point he seemed to be talking to himself. "Let's put her lips as far from yours as possible shall we?" Pan produced a bean that he had kept in his hand and tossed it to the ground in a puddle from the night's previous rain fall, and a portal opened up. Sounds of protests were all our hero's could manage no matter how much they struggled against the invisible magic restraints. He set Emma down on the ground and rolled her into the magic whirlpool that was a door to another realm. Then it closed.

"PAN!" Yelled Killian.

"Your going to pay for this Pan!" Neal screamed so hard his voice cracked.

"Well, magic always comes with a price, but this time I don't intend to pay. You'll never find your way out of Neverland now and you'll never find your precious little savior." Peter cackled.

"We will find a way to leave here Pan!" Killian yelled.

**"And I will always find her!"** Killian and Neal screamed together not realizing the weight of there words.

Snow looked away from where he daughter had fallen threw the portal and for a moment her suffering was relieved, in her heart she new that one of the saviors suitors would find her daughter again. She looked at her husband while Peter continued his rant. "David..." she whispered.

"I know Snow, I know." Charming looked sad, but happy.

"Well, good luck with that." Pan snapped his fingers saying, "SHADOWS! Take them back to the caverns and more guards by it this time. " Pan took of when the shadows had a hold on the heroes.

The younger Baelfire looked to the twilight sky and loudly whistled. The shadows looked at him before they went back down the slide. Out of know where Tinkerbell and many other fairies flew in from all directions right at the shadows. The glittering dust that coated there wings sliced the shadows in half and they began to dissipate. The shadows released the heroes and as the shadows released them, the fairies picked them up. Surrounded by pixie dust Hook, Neal, Snow, Charming, Henry, Regina, Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin took to the sky once again. Tinkerbell took the lead. Guiding them to Skull Rock.

"They boys have all been reunited with there shadows. All we need now is the bean."

They all stopped mid flight. "Pan." Sighed Neal, exhausted. "He took them."

"I'll get them you fly ahead." Ordered Hook flying back.

"You'll need help." Neal stated.

"I'll be fine on my own mate, no need to leave Henry without both his parents."

"I'll be fine you'll need his help, go." Encouraged Henry.

With that they took of in different directions.

"Hook can I ask you somthing?" Remembering what Emma said Hook replied.

"You can ask, but its a question of weather I answer you or not."

"Well first, Shadows can leave Neverland, but since Peter controls them they don't. Someone with their shadow intact can leave Neverland creating a douple-ganger in the process. Douple-gangers are trapped in Neverland for all eternity. Those who have been reunited with there shadow can't be split in two and leave without producing a douple-ganger. Right?"

"Aye."

"Well then why didn't Emma split in two and produce a douple-ganger?"

"I think that maybe she didn't because she's the savior. When Cora tried to steel Emma's heart it wouldn't budge. I think the same thing may apply to her shadow."

"Well then what was that he put on her neck? I thought that had somthing to do with it."

"I can't be sure."

They were back at the tree they had left watching the last of the shadows vanish at the hand of the fairies before they slipped back down the slide, back into the lair of Peter Pan.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry again so 7 reviews and then new chapter guarantee. I know that i will always find you is a Snow/Charming thing, but I really wanted to put it in here so yah. Any ways Next Chapter Neal and Hook go head to head. Your in the final stretch. 4ish more chapters or 6ish if you read both the CaptainSwan and the SwanFire endings. P.S the SwanFire Ending is also a Hooked Queen ending and The CaptainSwan is a MulanFire and StableQueen. All have Rumpbelle endings.**

**Please Review and Comment below please please please I get tons of veiws but hardly any RE Veiws so Review Pwes Pretty Pretty Pwease with little gummy bats on top.***Danny Phantom Reference *****


	17. A Pirate and a Cabin Boy

Evening Mortals, please, pardon the parody, I simply couldn't resist talking like the killer you see. Did anyone expect that end on whodunit, I never thought Kam would be the one who won it. So, here's a challenge just for you, CaptainSwan or SwanFire pick one of the two. Enjoy the last few chapters of this fan fiction I hope it was definitely a pleasing addiction. I Love ABC and I Love Giles ,but most of all of love Captain Hook's smiles. So,to the fans of Whodunit I offer this phrase, Once Upon A Time is no passing craze.I watch whodunit's season finale. Okay so, this is the second to last chapter the links to the alternate ending will be posted on my profile page I apologized they won't let you post links in your stories on fanfiction so yeah hope you check them out. Here's what they'll be labeled.

CaptianSwan Faith Trust and Pixie Dust Ending

and

SwanFire Faith Trust and Pixie Dust Ending

Oh and Thanks for the continue reviews especially to Tazzieluv13 and her little sis who guilted me into doing this happy bday lil tazz Sorry Guys :) Thxs 4 reading!

**Chapter 16: A Pirate and A Cabin Boy. Neal vs. Hook**

"This way." Hook said heading down the torch lit cave with his back against its wall.

Neal followed in step behind the Captain as he had so long ago on his first adventure to Neverland.

"Where are we going? Henry said there are only three tunnels."

"Aye Mate, but one of those tunnels has to have Pans main quarters, even demons have to sleep."

"This reminds me of that time you gave me to Felix and the other lost ones and you broke me out my binds in the Indian camp right before they tried to steal my did you come back for me?"

"I told you once before, I did it because I thought I could use you help to track down Stiltskin."

"That's what you_ told me_, not like I ever believed you. Why? Seriously."

Hook stopped at the edge of the break in the tunnels and turned to face his old friend. He sighed deeply.

"I-I did it for your mother. You were all I had left of her, I wanted to protect you."

"You truly did care for her, didn't you?"

Hook paused facing forward once again. "More than you'll ever know. I've moved past it now, but it still haunts me. Much like your abandoning Emma still haunts her. She moved past it, but its still left a scar."

"How much did she tell you, about..._us."_

_"_Why do you care what she told me and what she didn't."

"I don't, but you once told me tense situations become easier when you talk about somthing other that what you're doing."

Hook sighed again."She didn't go into detail, but she told me enough that I saw how much it hurt her, how much it changed her. There!" They grew silent for a moment as the sprinted through a large cavern to a door made of bamboo. They had entered Peter's quarters.

"Why would she tell you all of that?" Neal asked smugly. Shutting the makeshift door behind them. In the room there was a small table, some shelves full of books and jars and a unmade bed.

"I'd like to think we've at least become friends, but after that night we kissed. I thought we'd become more ,but she's been acting rather cold towards me."

"You kissed her." Neal grabbed Hook by the shoulder and spun him around with a mask of anger taking over his features.

"Aye. Why are you so cross?" Hook stared into Neal's fire filled eyes. "You-You still care for her." Hook stated to himself. Squinting unbelievably at Neal.

"Damn straight."Neal replied shoving Hook back.

"If you never stopped caring for her why did you leave her?" He said turning around to search the room.

"Because I was told if I didn't she wouldn't fulfill her destiny as the savior. I had to leave her, but I'm here now I'll get her back"

"You left her because you were told to?" Hook scoffed. 'That's not a good enough reason."

"What do you mean its a perfectly logical reason."

"Bae, if it was her destiny to reach Storybrooke and, I know who much you believe in destiny, then you know as well as I do that whether or not you left her she would have ended up in Storybrooke to break the curse. With or without you so no that's not a 'perfectly logical reason'. Why did you really leave her."

"Lets just concentrate on finding the beans." Dismissed Neal.

"No. You brought it up, so tell me."

"Later, we need to get back and find Emma."

"No. Tell me now." It was Hook's turn to grab Bae by the shoulder.

"Just drop it."

"Tell me."

Neal pulled his sword from his sheath at swiped at Hook who lunged backward in time before the sword cut his throat.

"I said DROP it." Neal glared.

Hook drew his sword with a singing blade as it left his sheath. "No." Killians blade met Neal's with great strength.

"Why?! Why did you really leave Emma."

"Why do you care."

"I care because I Love Her."

"You don't know what love is!" There blades crossed again and duel began

"Oh I don't know what love is? When you were ,but a twelve year old boy who taught you how to sail? Who took your mother away from the demon that held her hostage?! Who spent 300 Hundred Years of his life trying to avenge the woman he loved!? And which one of us abandoned, quiet possibly the only woman that could ever love him? Which one of us didn't even know there son exsisted? Which one of us will never truly forgive his father for marooning him on this God Forsaken Island!?"

"Fine! You want to know why I left Emma." There blades crashed and flew apart, they took fighting stances circling each other. Because Emma was right I was a coward! Just like my father! I was afraid to get mixed up in all of this again!"

"So that's it?" Hook relaxed his tense position. "You were that unwilling to fight for her?"

Neal glared at Hook and swung his sword with vengeance. Hook dogged it ,so Neal sword collided with a jar on the table it fell with a loud crack and out spilled two magic beans and a necklace like the one that Pan had placed on Emma's neck. Neal and Hook lunged for the beans at the same time. Each grabbing one and then coming back to face there opponent.

But it wasn't two seconds before shadows appeared at the door to apprehend the pirate and the cabin boy that was all grown up.


	18. Decision Time

So here we are you've come to chose the life of your TRWOO Love

The PIRATE :D

or

the dark ones son :(

Decision Time

Look at the Chapter titles and take your pick


	19. Captain Swan Ending Part 1

**Okay guys here we go Its going to be really short which I apologize for in advance. PSAT Prep is taking up most of my time! The last chapter will be the longest yet! PROMISE!**

**Chapter 17: The Princess and the Pirate**

"Run!" Killian called to Neal as he sliced through the shadows. The danced through the dissipated demons, but they soon regenerated. Neal and Killian ran toward the entrance from which they'd come. When they flew up and out with the shadows right on their tales they stole a glance back.

Some faeries had intervened and were now fighting the shadows. Killian and Neal flew faster. Zooming down past trees and up though clouds. It wasn't two minutes before they saw a shinning version of the Jolly Roger. They were about three miles away when a shadow came down from the sky and landed on Killians back. Killian drew his sword once again and spun onto his back to meet the shadow with his blade. Before he could react the shadow flicked it out of Killian's hand and Killian began to fall. Killian lashed out with his hook, but the shadow snapped it clean off.

"Bae! Help!." Killian looked through the translucent shadow to a blue sky where a disturbingly calm Neal watched Killian's plummet to Earth.

"Bae!" Killian screamed again. Neal stole one last glance at Hook.

"Maybe next time." and continued to fly toward the Jolly Roger.

Killian's eyes grew wide with shock as he realized how close he was getting to the ground. With all the force he could muster he kicked out with his leg. It made a hole right in the shadow. Killian thought quickly and pulled the bean he had placed in his pocket out, throwing it to the ground below.

He went though twisting and turning in a vortex of blue. He tried to look for somthing to tell him that it would be over soon when an acorn on a small chain flew in front of his face. It looked exactly like the necklace Pan put on Emma Killian realized that he had not only grabbed a bean but the necklace as well. Hoping it would take him to Emma he slung it around his neck and next thing he knew he was face down in the beach sand next to Storybrooke's main shore.

**Sorry its short part 2 of both stories will be up soon. again sorry psats suck.**


	20. SwanFire Ending Part 1

**Okay guys here we go Its going to be really short which I apologize for in advance. PSAT Prep is taking up most of my time! The last chapter will be the longest yet! PROMISE!**

**Chapter 17 A Captian's Betrayal **

"Run!" Hook called to Neal as he sliced through the shadows. The danced through the dissipated demons, but they soon regenerated. Neal and Hook ran toward the entrance from which they'd come. When they flew up and out with the shadows right on their tales they stole a glance back.

Some faeries had intervened and were now fighting the shadows. Hook and Neal flew faster. Zooming down past trees and up though clouds. It wasn't two minutes before they saw a shinning version of the Jolly Roger. They were about three miles away when a shadow came down from the sky and landed on Neal's back. Neal drew his sword once again and spun onto his back to meet the shadow with his blade. Before he could react the shadow flicked it out of Neal's hand and Neal began to fall. Neal lashed out with his hand, but the shadow subdued him.

"Hook! Help!." Neal looked through the translucent shadow to a blue sky where a disturbingly calm Captain Hook watched Neal's plummet to Earth.

"Hook!" Neal screamed stole one last glance at Hook.

"Maybe next time." Hook said and continued to fly toward the Jolly Roger.

Neal's eyes grew wide with shock as he realized how close he was getting to the ground. With all the force he could muster he kicked out with his leg. It made a hole right in the shadow. Neal thought quickly and pulled the bean he had placed in his pocket out, throwing it to the ground below.

He went though twisting and turning in a vortex of blue. He tried to look for somthing to tell him that it would be over soon when an acorn on a small chain flew in front of his face. It looked exactly like the necklace Pan put on Emma. Neal realized that he had not only grabbed a bean but the necklace as well. Hoping it would take him to Emma he slung it around his neck and next thing he knew he was face down in the beach sand next to Storybrooke's main shore.


End file.
